Naruto et la legende perdu des valkyries
by crysnelle
Summary: un jour le Kyubi attaqua Konoha, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre le Sandaime scella le démon dans un bébé. 11 ans plus tard, alors que Naruto s'entraînait avec son père, il fut a l'origine d'une explosion de chakra. Nouvelle apparence, nouvelle vie, nouvelle façon de vivre, nouveau nom, d'anciens gènes réveiller , d'anciennes menaces raviver. Naruto(ko) s'en sortira-t-il(elle) ?
1. Chapter 1

10 octobre, Mont Hokage:

Deux hommes discutaient, regardant le désastre qui s'abattait sur le village caché de la feuille, une forêt en flamme, des hommes qui mouraient ou agonisaient autour d'une forme géante. L'être en question était un renard, le légendaire démon renard a neuf queues, dont le simple battement de l'une de ses dernière pouvait, dit-on, raser une montagne ou provoquer un tsunami: le Kyubi. Le premier des deux hommes avait les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, une taille assez grande et la peau halée, le célèbre Yondaime hokage, connu comme étant l'éclair jaune de Konoha ainsi que l'un des plus grands ninjas du monde: Minato Namikaze, il portait un bébé dans les bras. L'autre était assez âgé, les cheveux blancs, le respectable Sandaïme hokage, sa célébrité n'avait rien a envier a celle de son successeur, lui aussi était connu dans toute la péninsule ninja, le surnom qu'on lui avait attribué, du a ses grandes connaissances, était Le Professeur: Hiruzen Sarutobi.

- As-tu trouvé une solution ? On ne peut plus continuer comme çà, dans peu de temps il sera arrivé aux portes du village. Demanda Hiruzen.

- Je le sais très bien, répondit douloureusement Minato. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution.

Minato baissa les yeux sur le bébé qu'il portait, le regardant tristement. Il était le dernier cadeau que sa femme lui avait offert. Encore une célébrité, Kushina Uzumaki, aussi appelée Hanabero la sanglante, femme magnifique qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais dont son amour était au combien sincère. Il avait passé à ses côtés les plus merveilleux moments de sa vie, mais elle était morte, il y a quelques heures a peine en donnant naissance a leur enfant, évènement qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps. Si seulement cette personne n'était pas intervenue. Si seulement il avait pu faire quoi que se soit. Minato laissa le remord et la peine s'insinuer en lui quelque instant, Il avait envie de pleurer la perte de sa femme, de pleurer l'état lamentable qu'avait son village en ce moment, de hurler sa peine pour ce qu'il allait s'apprêter a faire subir a son fils. Son si belle enfant. Lui qui venait a peine de naître allait déjà se retrouver avec un fardeau immense sur ses si frêles épaules donnant a Minato un sentiment de remord et de culpabilité qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti aussi intensément.

- J'aurais tellement voulu éviter çà, bon sang comment on en est arrivé là.

- Tu va donc bien l'utiliser ?

- Il y a pas d'autre choix Hiruzen, il y a pas d'autre choix. Répéta-t-il faiblement comme pour s'en convaincre lui même.

- Donne-moi l'enfant Minato.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement! Nous devons le sceller a l'intérieur de Naruto! S'énerva Minato.

La tristesse et la culpabilité commençaient a laisser place a la haine et a la colère. Ne laissant que des questions douloureuses en lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet homme intervienne? Il haïssait cet être méprisable. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Kyubi profite de cette occasion pour sorti? Il avait beau savoir que c'était le moment idéale pour lui il ne pouvait l'accepter, Il haïssait Kyubi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire pour stopper de lui même Kyubi? Il était en colère conter lui même. Pourquoi le Sandaïme essayait-il de l'arrêter alors qu'il venait enfin de prendre la douloureuse décision d'utiliser cette techniques ? Il était en colère contre Hiruzen.

- Je le sais très bien, calme toi, mais c'est moi qui vais effectuer le sceau.

La Surprise se lut sur le visage du Yondaime, il ne s'attendait pas a ce que son prédécesseur se propose. Ses pensées et ses sentiments étaient totalement embrouiller, il ressentait trop de chose a la fois. Mais une constatation vint se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, vous devez veiller sur le village.

- C'est ton rôle sa Minato, C'est toi le Hokage pas moi.

- Justement, c'est moi le Hokage c'est a moi de mener a terme cette guerre!

- Mais tu vas m'écouter jeune sot! S'emporta Hiruzen. Tu est jeune, je suis vieux rien que pour cela il est préférable que se soit moi qui effectue le sceau, de plus, il n'y a personne pour prendre la place d'Hokage derrière toi et pour finir, on vas déjà imposer un fardeau a Naruto, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait préférable que tu sois auprès de lui ?

- Mais ….

- Minato, repris doucement le troisième Hokage. J'ai vécu déjà longtemps, j'ai eu une vie bien rempli, crois moi, pour le bien du village, pour le bien de ton fils, laisse moi faire le sceau.

- Je ne ….

Hiruzen soupira et assomma Minato d'un léger coup sec derrière la nuque, ce dernier ne vit rien venir prouvant bien l'état de confusion dans lequel il se trouvait. Hiruzen rattrapa Naruto avant que ce dernier ne touche le sol, puis il s'agenouilla devant Minato.

Ce dont le village a besoin c'est d'un Hokage jeune et dynamique, Minato, de plus ton fils aura besoin de toi bien plus que tu ne le crois... l'amour parental est quelque chose dont chaque enfants devrais être entourer. Prends soin du village et de ton fils Minato, On se reverra de l'autre coté. Adieu.

Hiruzen se releva et regarda le visage de l'enfant, les cheveux blonds, et yeux bleus, il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa parenté avec le yondaime, ce dernier le regarder avec un grand sourire accrocher au visage.

- Puisse tu un jour me pardonner Naruto. Annonça-t-il tristement.

Hiruzen s'élança sur le Kyubi et accompli l'acte qui lui ôta la vie, sauvant par la même occasion le village de Konoha. Peu de temps après le Yondaime se réveilla, il avait désormais les idées claires, et n'en voulu pas au Sandaïme comprenant qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. Il partit récupérer son fils la ou se situait le démon renard il y a encore quelques minutes de cela.

Ce jour funeste marqua la mort d'une légende, la mort d'un héros aimé de tous, la mort de Hiruzen Sarutobi. Officiellement, Kyubi fut tué grâce a son sacrifice. Officieusement, le démon renard fut sceller dans le nouveau née et fils du Hokage: Naruto, mais cela peu de personne l'on sut et ce fut placé sous le serment du silence. Jamais au cours des 11 années qui suivirent le serment fut éventré et le secret révélé.

Konoha, onze ans et huit mois plus tard.

- Papa!

Minato regarda son fils, Naruto, arrivé calmement, c'était incroyable comme il avait put grandir, les même cheveux blonds en bataille que lui les mêmes yeux bleus, le même visage a par ses cicatrices, même coté caractère il avait en grande parti hérité de lui, calme et posé mais ayant un goût prononcé pour se moquer gentiment des gens, par contre il avais hérité de sa mère son tempérament explosif quand il se mettait en colère. il avait commencé son entraînement aux arts ninja a 6 ans, de ce faite Naruto possédait déjà une fine musculature. De plus il devait bien avoué que Naruto était un génie, il avait des talents dans tous les arts ninja basique, il commençait même a créer ou modifier ses propre jutsus, bien que ses derniers étaient inoffensif, sans oublier qu'en tant que fier membre du clan Uzumaki, il avait déjà des compétence de niveau junin dans le fuuinjutsu . Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Kushina aurait été fière de lui.

- Qu'y a -t-il Naruto ? Demanda Minato.

- J'ai inventé une technique qui pourrait être utile pour les missions d'infiltration. En fait c'est une évolution du henge no jutsu sauf qu'il me transforme en fille de mon age et qu'il utilise presque pas de chakra, donc difficile a repérer.

- En fille ?

- Oui dans tous les détails ! Répondit fièrement Naruto.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu connais tous les détails de l'anatomie d'une fille ?

- ….

_- je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille dire deux mots a Jiraiya-sensei. Pensa Minato_

- Euh …. laissons se genre de détail en suspend tu veux bien ?

- Sinon, pourquoi une fille ?

- Car au niveau infiltration je pense qu'il est plus pratique d'être une fille. Les gens se méfient beaucoup moins d'une femme que d'un homme, et ils leurs est beaucoup plus facile de trouver du boulot. Par exemple imaginons que tu dois infiltrer un bar, tu peux plus aisément te faire engager comme serveuse. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, et si tu me montrais cette fameuse technique ?

- OK

Naruto effectua parfaitement sa technique et se transforma en une jeune fille de 11 ans, les cheveux blonds attachés en deux couettes, le corps un peu plus fin et plus petit, et chose étonnante sans aucune cicatrices. Naruto avait toujours été perturbé par ses marques même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit, Il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu d'accident en étant jeune alors il ne pouvait que se demander d'où elle venaient. Naruto fit quelque étirement et remarqua un petit problème.

- Bon un point a prévoir avec l'utilisation de cette techniques préparer des vêtements féminins. Annonça t-il.

- En effet ils sont un peu trop grand maintenant.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Minato fit le signe du bélier et fit apparaître un rouleau duquel il fit sortir des bandages.

- Tien serts toi de sa.

- Merci

Naruto se servit des bandage pour se faire une ceinture et autre petit ajustement. Puis il proposa a son père de faire un petit combat de taijutsu, il voulait voir si il parvenait a maintenir sa technique en combat.

Le duel commença, Naruto envoya plusieurs shuriken a son père qui les évita facilement, puis se disant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune information en restant a distance, le jeune blond partit au corps a corps. Il s'élança en courant vers son père puis sauta pour l'avoir au visage. Grave erreur, Minato attrapa facilement la jambe de Naruto et l'envoya valser contre le sol. Le jeune Namikaze se releva et repartit a l'attaque, en enchaînant coups de poing et coups de pied qui n'atteignirent jamais leur cible, Minato esquivait ou parait chacun des coups de son fils ou plutôt de sa fille réalisât-il avec un sourire. Naruto profita que son père était distrais pour réussir a lui placer un coup dans l'abdomen. Mais cette attaque n'eut pas l'effet qu'il avait espéré, Minato recula a peine d'un pas. Ce dernier attrapa le bras de Naruto qui était toujours tendu, la surprise se lisant sur son visage et l'envoya voler, Naruto atterrit violemment deux mètres plus loin et mit fin a l'affrontement.

- Bon point positif, commença Naruto. J'arrive a garder cette forme en combat.

- En effet. Confirma le yondaime.

- Mais j'ai beaucoup moins de force qu'avant, et sa c'est problématique.

- Oui, mais n'oublie pas que dans cette forme tu es une fille, les femmes ont moins de puissance brute que les hommes mais elle le comble par une plus grande souplesse et une plus grande agilité, pour tirer le plein potentiel de ta technique tu doit apprendre a te battre en temps que fille.

- Oui, sa me semble logique.

- Aller viens je te paye un ramen tu l'a bien mérité, mais annule moi cette technique avant.

- Pourquoi sa pourrait être marrant d'y aller comme sa, les villageois penseront que tu a eu un deuxième enfants en secret, ou mieux ils penseront que tu es un pervers qui déguise son fils en fille et qui sort avec. Déclara Naruto un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

- Ou alors ils iront croire que TU es un pervers qui se déguise en fille pour aller espionner les femmes dans les osens. Répondit au tac-o-tac Minato le même sourire que son fils accrocher au visage.

- Ok, ok tu a gagner.

Naruto fit le signe de rupture pour rompre sa technique seulement un imprévu de taille ce passa, du chakra de couleur orange sortit du corps du jeune Namikaze a une vitesse époustouflante, totalement incontrôlable. Minato était sous le choc, en quelques secondes il avait perdu son sourire pour prendre un visage inquiet. Il aurait reconnu cette couleur de chakra entre mille.

_- C'est impossible, cette couleur …. mais si c'est bien le chakra de Kyubi pourquoi n'est t-il pas maléfique ? _

L'énergie continua a se densifier empêchant Minato d'approcher Naruto. Malgré la puissance du chakra, se dernier ne dégageait pas vraiment d'aura maléfique, comme s'il était purifier par quelque chose. A force d'observer Minato aperçu en plus du chakra de Kyubi, des éclats d'énergie de couleur bleu, sans doute provenaient-ils du pouvoir naturel de Naruto. Le chakra finit par former une bulle dense et compact autour du jeune Namikaze, devenant de plus en plus instable.

- Naruto, tu dois le contrôler, essaye de stopper l'afflux de chakra! Cria Minato.

Mais Naruto était a la limite de l'inconscience, il n'entendait plus rien, toujours dans son corps de fille tandis que le l'énergie continuait d'augmenter. Finalement, après plusieurs seconde le pire arriva, le chakra étant devenu trop instable fini par exploser, causant un cratère de deux mètre de profondeur pour cinq de largeur.

- Naruto! Cria le Hokage.

Minato descendit dans le cratère découvrant avec stupeur Naruto toujours en fille inconscient. Le yondaime était totalement perdu, que c'était-il passé? Pourquoi Naruto était t-il toujours en fille alors qu'étant inconscient la technique aurait du être annuler. Il prit le pouls de Naruto et constata avec horreur qu'il était faible et irrégulier, il était en train de mourir alors que lui se posait des question pour le moment inutile. Il prit la seule décision rationnel qui lui vint a l'esprit, Il mit Naruto sur son dos et courut en direction de L'hôpital.


	2. Chapter 2

Minato courrait, il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait mais dans le cas présent se n'est pas sa vie qui est en danger mais bel et bien celle de son fils, fils qui bizarrement n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa véritable apparence ce qui fit grandement réfléchir Minato mais pas que lui les villageois aussi se posaient des questions. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Était-ce une attaque de Kumo ? C'était peut-être une attaque de Suna, voir peut-être même d'Iwa le Tsuchikage n'avait peut-être toujours pas digéré sa défaite face a konoha ? Mais ce que la plus part des villageois se demandaient c'était qui est cette fille sur le dos du yondaime, personne pouvait se tromper les ressemblances était frappante mais au dernières nouvelles le Yondaime n'avait eut qu'un fils. Enfin toutes ces questions que les village se posaient mais Minato s'en fichait pas mal pour l'instant ce qu'il lui importait c'était la survit de Naruto .

-Kyubi que prepare tu encore ?» pensa minato.

-Yondaime-sama est-ce que tout vas bien ?

Minato fut sortit de ses pensé par une équipe d'anbu .

-Nous avont sentie une deflagration de chakra, que c'est-il passer ? Demanda celui qui parraisser etre le chef des anbu

-rien, répondit Minato un peu sèchement. Tout vas bien, vous pouvez retourner au QG.

-Bien Yondaime-sama, c'est bon les gars on retourne au QG.

Minato pressa le pas et entra en trombe dans l'hôpital, fessant sursauter, infirmière et patient, prit par la monotonie des lieu lors des temps calme. Le yondaime regarda frénétiquement a droite et a gauche, cherchant la légendaire perdant, en ne la trouvant nul part, il s'élança vers son bureau qui ouvrit dans un grand fraqua, mais encore une fois Tsunade ne se trouvais nul part. Il arrêta alors une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir, cette dernière bien que surprise lui indiqua que Tsunade se trouvais dans le parc.

A peine arriver au parc, Minato remarqua immédiatement la Senju, il faut dire qu'il n'ai pas difficile de remarquer une personne possédant une si grosse poitrine. Cette derniere semblais soucieuse, et quand elle vit le blond elle poussa un soupir.

- Tsunade, j'ai besoin de toi ! Dit Minato precipitament.

- Et merde, je savais que c'etait mauvais signe le tiquet gagnant de ce matin.

Minato se figea, Il était de connaissance mondiale que lorsque Tsunade gagnais quelque chose, il y avais toujours de grave problème dans la foulé. Tsunada Senju aussi dit tsunade-hime, elle était la petite fille du Shodaime Hokage et était la meilleur médecin au monde. Elle était l'une des trois feuille légendaire, et marraine de Naruto. La savoir chanseuse inquieta encore plus Minato sur la santé de son fils.

- au faite depuis quand ta une fille ? Demanda Tsunade surprise.

- C'est bien la le probleme, C'est Naruto!

- ... Tu m'explique rapidement ?

- Il ma montré une technique de transformation amélioré qu'il avais crée et qui lui a donné cette apparence, puits il y a eu une explosion de chakra venant de Kyubi, Naruto est tombé incontient mais il a garder cette apparence, de plus ses signe vitaux ne sont pas stable.

- Tsunade avais blanchi des que Minato eu prononcer le nom de Kyubi.

- Ne trainons pas, amene le tout de suite dans la salle de soin intensif n°3 je vais chercher shizune.

Minato se hâta en direction de la salle, mais, alors qu'il était presque arriver un élément venant de Naruto attira sont intention, le stoppant dans son mouvement. Du chakra, cette fois de couleur blanc/argenté, sortais peu a peu de son corps. Minato n'avais encore jamais vu cette couleur de chakra, mais ce qui le surprit surtout fut la pureté de ce dernier, ainsi que sa nature. Ce chakra était tellement pur et differant, qu'il doutait même que c'en était. On aurais une énergie différente, ancienne, noble un peu comme l'ancêtre du chakra ou plutôt sa véritable forme, sa véritable nature, ou, oui sa quintessence, l'apogée de la puissance du chakra. Minato remarqua également de cette fois le chakra ne se condensait pas, il s'échapper simplement du corps de Naruto. Le yondaime repris sa route et posa son fils sur le lit de la salle de soin intensif.

Le blond regarda sont fils inquiet, le chakra s'écouler de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort de son corps. Son regard coula jusqu'à son visage endormi, il ne semblais pas souffrir, il était juste inconciant, rien n'aurais pu permettre de dire qu'il était en danger de mort. Un point attira alors sont attention, il se rapprocha pour dissiper son doute et il remarqua avec stupeur qu'il ne se tromper pas, les cheveux de Naruto était entrain de perde la couleur blonde qui le caractériser, ces dernier était, mèche par mèche, en train de virer au blanc terne, sa peau elle aussi perdais sont tain halé pour devenir de plus en plus blanche.

Tsunade arriva dans la salle et s'arreta net devant le phénomene qu'elle avais sous les yeux.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel …. demanda t'elle pour elle même.

Elle avança prudamment et avec des geste lent et soigner planta une aiguille dans le bras de Naruto pour lui prélever son sang. Elle donna la seringue a Shizune lui demandant d'analyser le sang en urgence. Elle regarda l'endroit ou elle avais fait la piqure et ne remarqua aucune trace, signe que le pourvoir de guérison était toujours actif. Du moin, c'etait sa première conclusion.

- Comment va Naruto, Tsunade ? Demanda le Yondaime.

- ….

- C'est pas trop grave ?

- ….

- Il va s'en sortir ?

- ….

- Tsunade répond moi!

- La ferme Minato, j'essaye de me concentré alors maintenant tu la boucle ou tu sort! S'ennerva la légendaire.

Minato ne dit plus un mot au grand soulagement de Tsunade, cette dernière était perdu dans ses penser, pour la première fois de sa vie elle ne savais pas quoi faire avec un patient, elle n'avais jamais vue de cas comme celui la, pourquoi rester t'il inconciant alors que visiblement Kyubi le soigner ? Et surtout le chakra qui sortait du corps de son patient n'arrêtais pas d'augmenter d'intensité, coulais bien plus vite et plus fort que lorsqu'elle était rentrer dans la pièce. Du au chakra qui s'expulsait, on aurais dit que Naruto était nimber d'une aura de lumière.

Par ou devais t'elle commencer? Soudain elle se souvint de se que Minato lui avais dit, les signes vitaux de Naruto n'était pas stable. Tsunade mis une main sur le front du jeune Namikaze et l'autre sur son cœur, une faible lueur verte s'en échappa, lueur qui se perdu dans l'océan blanc dégager par sont patient. Elle hoqueta de surprise en sentant les signes vitaux de Naruto, et le regarda effrayer. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie? Ce n'est pas le terme « pas stable » qu'elle aurais utiliser pour décrire la situation de Naruto, c'était un véritable euphémisme, son rythme cardiaque n'arrêter par de changer, accélérant ou ralentissant toute les quelques secondes, et il en aller de même avec ses impulsion cérébrale . Mais comment fessait-il pour garder un visage si serin? Quoi que a mieux y regarder des trace de douleur commencer a y apparaître. Une autre chose lui fit avoir des sueur froide. Elle regarda Minato avec un regard un peu perdu. Alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose elle fut interrompu par Shizune qui entra dans la pièce en courant.

- J'ai les résultat Tsunade-sama ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Donne les moi vite!

Tsunade prit la feuille et lu le contenue, se qu'elle y lut l'étonna mais d'un certain coté elle s'y attendait ou plutôt elle le craigner. Elle poussa un long soupir et regarda par la fenêtre. La pluie c'était mise a tomber alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il n'y avais aucun nuage dans le ciel, décidément il n'y avais jamais rien de normal lors de ses jours de chance. Elle détester ces jours la, c'était un jour ou elle avais eu de la chance aux jeux qu'elle avais perdu Naoki, et encore un jour comme sa qu'elle avais perdu Dan, elle avais aussi gagner pas mal dans un des casino de Konoha le jour de l'attaque de Kyubi, et bien d'autre cas similaire c'était succéder. Elle regarda Naruto, de plus en plus de mèche de ses cheveux prenais une teinte blanc terne tirant sur le gris tandis que son visage laisser voir des trace de souffrance, elle approcher de sa limitte. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Minato et poussa un nouveau soupir, il aller falloir lui expliquer et le connaissant sa aller être compliquer.

- Bon, Commençons par le commencement, je vient d'avoir les résultats de l'analyse de sang de Naruto et sa confirme mes soupons, Minato Naruto ne ressemble pas a une fille … C'EST une fille.

- Que veut tu dire ?

- Et bien que biologiquement parlant Naruto est une fille.

- Oui sa j'avais remarquer qu'il avais l'apparence d'une fille, mais tu peu le soigner non ? Tu peu le faire redevenir comme avant ?

- Non. Répondit abruptement Tsunade?

- Non ? Tu te fou de moi la ? Commença a s'ennervais le Yondaime.

- Calme toi, c'est simple quand on y réfléchie, je ne peut pas soigner quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

- Soit plus claire s'il te plaie, j'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer au devinette pour le moment.

- Il n'y a rien Minato, voilà ce que je veux dire, RIEN, elle, car on peu dire elle maintenant, n'a pas de maladie, ce n'est pas les effets d'une quelconque technique ou même d'une illusion comme sa aurais du etre le cas avec le henge ou tout autre techniques de transformation. Et ses analyse de sang son clair! C'est une fille dans tout les sens du terme, elle a le double chromosome, c'est inscrit dans son ADN, tu a asser d'explication ou faut te faire un dessin ?

- Tu veut dire qu'il sera une fille pour toujours ? Demanda le Yondaime pour confirmation un peu vexé de la manière dont lui parlé Tsunade.

- Oui pour toujours en effet.

- Oh mon dieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas sa le pire, sa pourrais même passer pour un simple petit inconvenant comparer au reste.

- Et c'est quoi les autre nouvelle ?

- Tu veux la mauvaise nouvelle ou la très mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Tsunade en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère avant le massacre.

- Tsunade! Râla Minato exaspérer.

- OK optons pour la mauvaise nouvelle, je ne ressent plus le kyubi en elle. Lâcha la médecin.

- Quoi!

Minato se propulsa vers son fils nouvellement fille et remonta légèrement le t-shirt de cette dernière. Il posa sa main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux, seulement il ne ressentit rien, pas de trace de kyubi, inquiet il essaya de faire passer du chakra a l'emplacement du sceau seulement encore une fois rien ne ce produisit.

- Impossible. Murmura le Yondaime. Même le sceau a disparut.

- Alors le sceau a bien disparut, c'est la conclusion a laquel jetait moi aussi arriver.

- Mais comment ? Kyubi n'est pas sorti, j'en suis sur, j'étais la! Annonça le Namikaze.

- Je pense que Naruto a d'une manière ou d'une autre réussis a détruire l'esprit de Kyubi.

- Tsunade Kyubi est immortelle, le seul moyen de tuer un démon est de tuer le porteur du démon.

- Je le sait très bien, mais c'est la seule explication que j'ai.

- Bon … est la très mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Tsunade se figea, regardant Minato dans les yeux.

- si sa continue comme ça Naruto n'a plus que quelque heure a vivre.

Minato arrêta tout mouvement, et devint livide. Il était en état de choc. Il avais très mal vécu la perte de son épouse et n'avais remonter la pente que grâce a Naruto dont il devais s'occuper et a Mikoto Uchiwa, la femme de son meilleur amie, et une de ses plus grande amie qui avais veiller a ce qu'il ne se laisse pas aller. Minato lui avais rendu la pareille quelque année plus tard quand Myoki Uchiwa le cousin de Itachi, avais assassiné tout le clan Uchiwa pendant qu'elle était partie en promenade avec son plus jeune fils Sasuke. Myoki était, au même titre qu'Itachi un génie et ces deux la avais menais un combat a mort dans lequel Itachi avais perdu la vie. En une nuit le clan Uchiwa avais était restreins a deux membre. Minato ne supporterais jamais la perte de son fils.

- Tsunade dit moi que tu peut...

La pression dans la salle augmenta subitement. Tsunade se retourna et vis avec horreur que le dégagement de chakra provenant du corps de Naruto avais subitement augmenter, son visage exprimer une grande douleur.

- Minato il faut le sceller et vite! Dit Tsunade la voix tremblante.

- Quoi!

- Le chakra de Naruto il faut le sceller et vite, la masse de chakra qu'il posséde est bien trop grand pour lui ou pour son corps, c'est sa qui est en train de le tuer, il ne supporte pas la quantité qu'il possède, ce dernier devient instable et le détruit intérieurement, comment dire …. il le consume.

- Il a une telle quantité de chakra ?

- Oui c'est pour sa que je pense qu'il a du detruire l'esprit de Kyubi, et il sa du faire sien une partie de son chakra.

- Quel puissance de sceau je doit utiliser ?

- Je sait pas c'est toi l'expert en sceau pas moi .

Minato posa la main sur son fils et essaya de sonder ses réserve de chakra, ce qu'il y trouva le surprit. Certes on était asser loin de la puissance de kyubi, mais c'était bien au delà de ce qu'avais les humain normalement, c'était inhumain, oui la puissance que posséder son fils était inhumaine, Minato la situer a environ 1/15eme de la resserve de chakra que posséder kyubi. Il aller devoir utiliser son plus puissant sort de scellement d'énergie avant celui du dieux de la mort. Il était loin d'arriver au limite du sceau mais c'était le seul qui tiendrais le coup. Minato avais inventer ce sceau pour trouver une alternative au sceau du dieux de la mort, il pouvais a son maximum, scellais une source de chakra aussi grande que celle de kyubi, le problème était qu'il ne falais pas que la personne sur qui était apposait le sceau bouge.

La pose du sceau plus bien dix minute, mais c'est avec soulagement qui virent que le dégagement de chakra avais cesser et que le visage de Naruto avais retrouver son calme. Seulement après quelque seconde le chakra se remit a sortir de Naruto. Le second problème avec ce sceau c'est qu'il falais que que chakra soit stable, c'était Tsunade qui s'occuper de stabiliser de chakra du jeune blond. D'un commun accord il décidèrent d'attendre que Naruto ré-atteigne sa limite avant d'imposer un second sceau. Ce petit manège continua pendant plusieurs heure ou il constatèrent que la limite de chakra que le blond pouvais supporter ne cesser de s'accroitre, sans doute un effet de la douleur qu'il ressentais a chaque fois, Minato ne douté pas qu'en tant normal sa limite se situe la ou il avais posait le premier sceau. Une autre constatation qu'il firent c'est que le temps que ''charge'' de chakra aller de plus en plus vite, si bien qu'au bout de la troisième heure le chakra cessa définitivement de sortir de Naruto, laissant le Hokage et la légendaire a bout de force et de souffle.

- Dix sceau …. J'ai du lui apposer dix sceau. Dit Minato en haletant, ne revenant pas de ce qu'il disait.

- C'est … Incroyable.

- Oui, Tsunade était totalement abasourdit par le nombre de sceau que Minato avais du apposait a Naruto, mais elle était également surprise par l'apparence qu'avais prit la jeune fille. Ses cheveux, detaché, avais prit une teinte d'une blancheur aussi pur que les flocons de neige fraichement tombé, de même que ses sourcils. Sa peau avais elle aussi changer de couleur, perdant sa couleur halé pour prendre celle du nacre.

- elle est vraiment magnifique. Dit Tsunade dans un souffle.

Minato lui même trouvais qu'elle avais l'air magnifique. Tout les deux se perdirent dans leur pensait quelque instant. Finalement se fut Tsunade qui rompis le silence.

- Quel quantité de chakra a tu sceller finalement ?

- tu a vu le dernier sceau que j'ai mis ? Il était limite elle avais presque même quantité de chakra de Kyubi …. mais bon il fait dire que même si sa a augmenter graduellement il y a eu un gros écart entre le neuvième et le dernier sceau. Au final je dirais un peu plus de 2 fois la réserve de kyubi.

- Sérieusement, j'ai même pas envie d'en rire. Dit Tsunade. Le simple faite de pensait que cela peut etre vrais me donne mal a la tête.

- ….

- Qui a t'il minato, tu semble soucieux ?

- Je vient de me souvenir d'un livre qu'Hiruzen m'avais dit d'aller lire quand je suis passer Hokage, un livre que seul les dirigeant du village y ont accès, il est protéger par un sceau, il m'avais dit comment le desactivé. Quand il m'en a parlé il n'avais annoncer que les Bijuu n'était pas les seule êtres surnaturel. Mais j'ai jamais eu le temps d'aller le lire.

- Tu pense que sa a un lien avec Naruto ?

- J'espère que non, mais on sait jamais, je vais aller le chercher. Annonce le Yondaime.

- Bien moi je vais me chercher un tube d'aspirine, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin. Shizune, surveille Naruto et appelle moi directement au moindre problème.

- Bien Tsunade-sama.

Minato sortie en premier de la salle et remarque qu'une personne attendant devant. Cette personne était Sasuke Uchiwa, unique héritier du clan Uchiwa. Sasuke avais un caractère asser distant avec la plupart des jeunes de son age, sauf avec Naruto dont il était très proche, surement du au fait qu'après la disparition du clan Mikoto avais passer pas mal de temps au manoir Namikaze le temps de ''nettoyer'' les lieu. Minato lui fit un signe de la tête et tout deux sortir de l'hôpital, le soleil commençais a décliner a l'horizon.

- Yondaime-sama … Commença le Uchiwa

- je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Minato quand nous somme seul Sasuke. Le coupa Minato.

- Minato-sama. Reprit Sasuke avec un soupir de Minato. Comment va Naruto ?

Minato ne demanda pas comment il avais su, sa n'était pas compliquer a savoir, tout autour de lui les villageois bavarder de plus belle, colportant des rumeur au quatre coin du village.

- Il va bien, pour le moment il est juste inconscient, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Hn, moi m'inquiéter pour cette idiot, n'importe quoi …. il a du juste forcer sur l'entrainement comme d'habitude.

Le Yondaime sourit, Sasuke avais beau dire ce qu'il voulais il sentait au son de sa voix qu'il n'était pas resurer.

- Je passerais par chez toi ce soir, tu peut prévenir ta mère ?

- Vous rester manger ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Sa depent tu m'invite ? Répondit le Yondaime avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Je suppose que sa veut dire oui, a se soir Minato-sama.

Sasuke partie dans une rue adjacente tendis que le Yondaime continua sa route tranquillement. Maintenant que la vie de Naruto n'était plus en danger il voulais profitait de la route afin de respirer un peu, il savais que dans quelque instant il aller être replonger dans une situation qu'il savais déplaisante. Il arriva beaucoup trop vite a son goût au bâtiment administratif, mais . Au lieu de se dirigeais vers son bureau il contourna le bâtiment se dirigeant a l'arrière pour entré pas une petite porte caché par un genjustsu. C'était l'emplacement du quartier général des Anbu. Minato prit la direction du 4eme et dernier sous sol, celui ci était réserver a l'élite des Anbu, la première section. Arriver a destination, le Yondaime pris un embranchement de chemin particulier puis se retrouva dans un cul de sac.

Rien de différencier ce cul de sac des nombreux autre ce trouvant dans ses sous sol, pourtant Minato fit une série de signe et apposa sa main droite sur le mur. Un sceau s'illumina et laissa apparaître un passage secret. L'escalier qui en résulter descendait dans les profondeurs de Konoha. Lorsque le Namikaze fit un pas a l'intérieur, des torche placer de ci de la des mur l'allumèrent et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il descendit pendant plus de cinq minute avant d'arriver dans une salle qui lui coupa le souffle. La pièce était illuminer par des cristaux ce trouvant au plafond, les murs était entièrement recouvert de fresque. Minato se rapprocha pour les regarder, ces dernière mettait en scène, sur le mur de droite, des être totalement recouverts de blanc dans des situation du quotidien allant de la chase aux fêtes. Tandis que sur le mur de gauche une guerre entre plusieurs espèces était représenter, le Yondaime en reconnu deux, d'abord les êtres blanc qui ne semblais pas prendre par a la guerre, puis les humain, qui eux semblais être au centre de cette guerre. Sur le mur du font s'étaler un symbole totalement inconnu à Minato (description du symbole). Devant le mur se dresser trois piédestal en marbre blanc sur lequel reposer des armes, pour finir un piédestal en cristal soutenez un livre asser ancien au centre de la pièce. Le Yondaime longea le mur de droite pour aller observais les armes de plus près, il y avais une lance a gauche, deux épées au centre et un bouclier a droite. Elles semblais toutes être fait dans un matériaux inconnu, totalement blanc. Sans les toucher le Namikaze pouvais sentir une grande puissance en émaner. Alors qu'il approcha sa main pour prendre une des épée en main son instinct l'arrêta, il ne devais pas toucher au épée il le sentais, pourtant l'envie d'en prendre une était très puissante mais il savais que s'il en prenais une il ne s'en sortirais pas indemne.

Minato reporta son attention son le piédestal au centre de la pièce et s'approcha du livre, sur la couverture le titre ''Valkyrie'' s'étendait en haut, tandis que le même symbole que celui du mur recouvrais le reste. Minato se figea, Valkyrie ? Les valkyrie des légende ? Les guerrières légendaire ? Celle qui guider les âmes des guerrier vers le Valhalla ? Ces être que l'on considérer comme des demi déesses ?

Le Yondaime regarda le livre bizarrement, tout cela n'était que des mythes, des fables pour enfants, rien de réel. Et pourtant Minato commença a douter, si tout n'était que pur fantaisie, pourquoi cacher ce livre et en faire l'un des plus grand, si ce n'est le plus grand, secret de Konoha ? Mais pourtant tout cela était impossible, si des entité si puissante avait exister, il y en aurais eu une trace dans l'histoire, or la a par dans les légende, les valkyrie n'était nommer nul part, dans aucun grand combat, dans aucun grand événement, rien.

Soudain une phrase prononcer par sa femme lui revint en mémoire : « même les légendes on une part de vérité cacher, car sa n'est qu'a partir de fait réel qu'une légende née ». Minato regarda a nouveau les fresques avant de reporter son attention au livre. C'était stupide, totalement stupide et impossible, mais de toute façon cette journée batter tout les record dans ces deux domaine. Il prit le livre et se dirigea rapidement a l'extérieur puits prit la direction de l'hôpital.

Minato entra dans la salle par la fenêtre qui avais était ouverte et retrouver sans aucune surprise Tsunade, une bouteille de saké a la main et Shizune. Malgré la bouteille Tsunade était toujours sobre, ce qui, accessoirement, était surprenant.

- c'était pour faire passer les aspirine. Déclara Tsunade en surprenant son regard vers la bouteille.

- Et on t'a jamais dit que c'était mauvais de prendre des médicament en buvant ? Demanda moquesement le Namikaze.

- T'occupe, tu en veut ?

- Non, sa va aller, sinon Naruto n'est toujours pas réveiller ?

- Elle risque pas d'ouvrir les yeux avant plusieurs jours. D'ailleurs sa fait bizarre de l'appeler encore Naruto, ce prénom ne lui convient plus vraiment maintenant que c'est une fille.

- Oui j'en parlerais avec lui a son réveil.

- Avec elle. Rectifia la légendaire.

- Oui avec elle. Sinon il n'y a pas eu de problème?

- Non aucun nouveau dégagement de chakra si c'est ce que tu veut dire. Et toi tu a le livre ?

- Oui, mais a mon avis il va être inutile, il est impossible que ce dont parle ce livre soit possible.

- Et tu vraiment capable de démêler ce qui est vrais de ce qui est faux en ce moment ? Moi personnellement j'en suis incapable, alors je pense pas que quelque chose puisse m'étonner. Âpres tout si, il y a quelque heure, tu m'avais dit qu'il était possible pour une personne d'avoir une réserve personnelle de chakra deux fois plus grande que celle de kyubi, je t'aurais rie au nez et t'aurais démontrer par x,y et z que cela était parfaitement impossible, or j'ai la preuve devant les yeux que c'est possible, alors un peu plus ou un peu moin ….

- Même si ça concerne l'existence réel des valkyrie ?

- L'existence de quoi ?

- Des valkyrie, les légendaire guerrières.

- Ce ne sont que des mythes, Minato.

- Donc tu est bien d'accort avec moi ? Je sait bien que Hiruzen m'a dit que les bijuu ne sont pas les seules existence surnaturel mais je pense qu'il avais un peu trop abusé de la pipe ce jour la pour croire ce livre.

- Hum …. Enfin bon lis le livre on sait jamais.

- Bon allons s'y : A tout les lecteur de ce livre, laisser moi dire dans un premier temps que tout ce que vous lirais a l'intérieur est veridicte, Je m'appelle Serelia Lisaya Elfrigia seconde princesse du royaume d'Okolnir. Je suis la dernière valkyrie vivant dans ce monde. Par mesure de sécurité j'ai sceller mes pouvoir et mes gènes et je suis partie vivre parmi les humains. J'ai écris ce livre pour que mes descendante comprenne qui elle sont. Les gènes valkyr présent dans leur corps ne se réveilleront que lorsqu'un problème surgira pour le monde et bien sur que dans mes héritière de sexe féminin. Une fois les gènes réveillé, la fille en question deviendra une véritable valkyrie. Si vous n'êtes pas une Valkyrie ou une heritierre merci de refermer ce lire ou de l'apportais a l'une d'entre elle. Il n'est pas difficile de reconnaître une guerrières valkyr, elle ont les cheveux et la peau de couleur neige et les yeux tailler dans le rubis. Narra le Yondaime.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui, le reste des pages sont blanche.

- Tu a essayer de faire passer ton chakra dedans ? Demanda Tsunade

- oui, mais sa n'y a rien fait.

- Peu être que ton chakra ne convint pas. En tout cas Naruto ressemble drôlement a la description qu'elle fait des valkyrie.

- Il reste qu'a vérifié ses yeux, a voir si il sont tailler dans le rubis. Déclara Minato.

Tsunade acquiesça et se dirigea vers Naruto, elle sorti une petite lampe de sa poche. Elle se pencha sur le visage de Naruto et li souleva une paupière puis alluma la lampe. Sous la surprise de Minato et de Tsunade, l'œil de Naruto n'apparut pas bleu comme il aurais du l'être mais bien rouge, de plus sont œil scintillait, on aurais vraiment dit qu'il était tailler a même le rubis.

- Alors Naruto est bel et bien …. Commença Tsunade.

- Une valkyrie. Dit une voix provenant de la fenêtre.

Minato et Tsunade et retournèrent en surceau, ils n'avaient pas sentis la présence approcher et c'est avec stupeur qu'il observèrent un renard un peu plus grand que la moyenne, asses sur l'appuie de fenêtre. Ce dernier les regarder a tour de rôle, finalement il sauta et se réceptionna sur le lit du jeune Namikaze. Le Yondaime et la légendaire pâlirent, depuis l'attaque de Kyubi, les renard n'étaient pas vraiment l'animal de compagnie préféré des habitant de Konoha.

- quoi ? J'ai une bestiole sur le museau ? Demanda le renard.

- Eu … non mais vous êtes ?

- Ba alors imbécile tu me reconnais plus ?

- ….

- C'est moi, ton renard préféré, Kyubi !

- Kyu … Kyubi!

- Tu n'est pas mort ? Demanda la légendaire perdante.

- J'ai faillie y rester, mais j'ai reusis a m'échapper juste au moment ou le pouvoir de Naruto a briser le sceau, un peu plus et j'étais détruis, enfin j'en suis quand même réduit a cette forme, le grand kyubi reduit a l'état de simple renard, quelle calomnie.

- Tu a l'air moins …. méchant. Se risqua Minato.

- Je te l'ai dit j'ai pas reusis a échappé au pouvoir de Naruto, elle a réussis a me purifier, de plus si tu parle de l'attaque de ton village sache de je n'y suis pour rien, tout est de la faute de cette homme.

- Cette homme ?

- Tu le connais très bien toi aussi, celui qui ce fait appeler Madara Uchiwa.

- Sinon tu connais les valkyries ? Coupa Tsunade avant que la situation ne dégénèrent.

- Oui, mon ancien maitre m'a tout apprit sur elle.

- Ton maitre ?

- Oui, celui que vous appeler le Rikudo sennin, mais laisser moi tout vous raconter, d'abord sachez que a l'origine les 9 démon n'en forme qu'un seul, le Juubi. Un jour peu avant la naissance du Rikudo une guerre éclata, une guerre entre toute les race vivant sur ce monde.

- Toute les race ? Tu veut dire que les humain n'etait pas les seules habitant ?demanda Minato.

- La ferme et laisse moi parler le blondinet, non les humains n'était pas seule, bien au contraire et une guerre éclata entre eux et les Kaiyo. Ce sont l'exact opposer des valkyries. La ou les valkyries sont des êtres de lumière, les kaiyo se complaise dans les ténèbres et ils sont très puissant eux aussi. Ces êtres des ténèbres réussirent au fils des années a prendre petit a petit le dessus sur les humain, leur grande force résultait de l'asservissement de nombreuse autre race tandis que les humains n'avais que très peu d'allier. Pourtant pas une fois les kaiyo attaquèrent les valkyrie, car le résultat d'une telle manœuvres aurais était contre productif étant donné qu'elle ne participer pas a la guerre. Un jour un humain eu l'idée de monté dans les terre du nord, la ou se situer Okolnir, le pays valkyr. A force de patience et de détermination il réussis a avoir l'autorisation d'entrée la ou nul homme n'avais le droit de mettre les pied, il resta en apprentissage plusieurs année au bout desquels les valkyrie lui donnèrent un cadeau, les rinengan. A l'aide des rinengan il parvint a contrôler l'une des plus puissante arme des kaiyo, le Juubi. Finalement grâce a l'intervention du Rikudo la guerre prit fin en faveur des humains. Les kaiyo et leur sous fifre se firent enfermer dans un autre monde. Les valkyrie eux prirent la décision de partir d'eux même explorer d'autre horizon et disparurent de se monde. Tous sauf une, la seconde princesse d'Okolnir, Serelia Lisaya Elfrigia, qui devint la femme du Rikudo ainsi que la première Uzumaki. Elle scella ses pouvoir et ses gènes, enfin la suite et marquer dans le livre que tu a entre les mains.

- Si cela c'est vraiment passer pourquoi personne ne sent souvient ? Demanda le Yondaime abasourdit.

- Le Rikudo a utiliser une technique pour modifier l'histoire par securiter, effaçant tout trace des kaiyo et et valkyrie.

- Je voie, alors tout ça et bien réel. Murmura Minato. Et que c'est t'il passer cette après midi ?

- La technique de ton imbécile de fils était truc parfaite. Ses gènes de valkyrie l'ont reconnu comme fille et puisque la situation doit le vouloir elles se sont réveiller. Seulement lorsque Naruto a voulu annuler sa technique et redevenir un garçon, et bien, ses gènes valkyr se sont servit de mon pouvoir pour crée cette explosion. Cette dernière a servit a 3 chose. La première et d'essayer de me tuer, les valkyrie sont des guerrières pur donc avoir un démon dans le corps sa le fessait pas, mais elle n'ont pas reusis, j'ai du laisser tout mon chakra dans Naruto mais je m'en suis sorti. A d'ailleurs mon chakra a était purifier et elle ce l'ai approprier, mais je suppose que vous aviez remarqué. Deuxièmement a fixer son état de fille dans son ADN, les guerrières célestes sont uniquement féminine. Troisièmement a frôler la mort, pour totalement activer ses gènes et devenir une vrai valkyrie elle devais passer près de la mort.

- Je vois, c'est donc pour sa. continua Minato.

- Bon, je vous laisser j'ai faim. S'exclama Kyubi.

Minato posa son regard sur sa fille, une valkyrie, quel genre de destin l'attendait donc. Narito aller avoir un grand choc a son réveil. Un trop grand choc même réalisa t-il. Il se rapprocha alors du lit et se prepara a un imposait un nouveau sceau.

- Que fait tu ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Je lui met un dernier sceau pour modifier son apparence.

- Le retransformer en garçon grâce a un sceau ne changera rien Minato, bien au contraire.

- Je sait très bien, mais je voudrais lui cacher que fait qu'elle est une valkyrie pour le moment, il va deja avoir un choc quand on va lui expliquer qu'elle restera une fille pour toujours. Alors si en plus elle aprend qu'elle est plus humaine.

- Oui tu a raison.

Minato apposa son sceau et les cheveux de la jeune fille retrouvèrent leur couleur blonde, sa peau redevint halé et quand Tsunade souleva une des ses paupières elle vit des ses yeux était redevenu bleu. Le yondaime regarda de nouveau sa fille et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, sa aurais pu être pire, bien pire même, au moins elle était toujours en vie.

Minato en voyant l'heure décida qu'il était temps de se mettre en route pour le quartier Uchiwa, il commençais déjà a se faire tard et il ne voulais pas faire attendre son amie. Cette derniere avais la mauvaise habitude d'imaginais les pire choses possible quand quelqu'un était trop en retard.

- Ou va tu ? Demanda Tsunade curieuse.

- Chez Mikoto, Sasuke m'a inviter. Répondit le blond malicieusement.

- Oh chez Mikoto, ne fait pas trop de bêtise.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des bêtise. Repondit Minato serieusement.

Tsunade soupira, il y avais rien de pire qu'un Uzumaki ou un Namikaze question amour. Certes ils étaient excellant dans la plupart des domaine ninja mais des qu'on parlais l'amour il n'y avais plus personne. Tsunade se rappela du temps qu'il avais fallu pour que Minato et Kushina sortent ensemble, alors que sa fessait des années qu'il se tournais autour. Et cela semblais être reparti pour un tour. La légendaire poussa un nouveau soupir en regardant la fille allongée dans le lit. Elle tenais des deux, Namikaze et Uzumaki, sa aller être un désastre a faire pleurer Cupidon. Tsunade regarda une dernière fois la jeune blonde puis demanda a Shizune de la tranferait dans une chambre.

Le domaine Uchiwa se situant a l'opposer de l'hôpital, Minato utilisa sa petite ruse personnelle et se téléporta directement dans la maison de Mikoto et de Sasuke sous les cris de ses derniers.

- MINATO COMBIENT DE FOIS FAUDRAT-IL QUE JE TE REPETTE DE NE PAS TE TELEPORTER COMME SA !

- Pas assez de fois a mon goût Mikoto-chan. Fit le concerné en souriant. Sinon comment sa va ici ?

- Si on oublie le fait que j'ai faillie avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de toi, tout vas bien.

- Oui mais tu l'as pas eu.

Sasuke se frappa la tête en soupirant, quand ils commençais comme sa il pouvais en avoir pour des heures, or il avais pas vraiment envie de patienter des heures a les entendre se chamailler.

Bon c'est bientôt finit vous deux y en a qui aimerait bien pouvoir mangez !

Oh oui désoler mon sasu-chou je t'avais oublier tous sa c 'est de la faute de se grand baka !

Mikoto voulue donner un coup de fourchette a Minato mais celui-ci esquiva et partit se cacher derrière sasuke qui resta parfaitement stoïque.

- Aide moi s'il te plaît sasuke ta mère veux me frapper.

- sa c'est pas mon problème t'avais pas qu'a l'énervé mainte tu te démerde !

- Mais...

- Y a pas de mais moi j'ai faim alors tu t'assois et tu attend que le merveilleux repas de maman soit servit..

Minato malgré son haut rang dut courbé l'échine devant un garçon affamé de 12 et partit donc s'assoir en boudant jusqu'à ce que Mikoto arrive avec une partie du repas, cette dernière manqua de rigoler dans elle vis la tête que tirais le Yondaime, ce dernier essaye de retenir un sourire tout en gardant son air boudeur, rendant la scène asser comique.

- Aux lieu de boudé Minato vas donc me chercher le rôti pendant que je sert la salade, tu veux des tomates Sasu-chou ?

- Maman arrête de m'appeler comme sa tu sais que je déteste sa !

- Mais je trouve sa tellement mignon.

- Eh bah pas moi !

- Voila le rôti !

Une fois le rôti posé sur la table le repas commença dans une bonne ambiance jusqu'au moment où, arrivant au café, Mikoto entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Minato ?

- Oui ?

- Comment vas naruto ? Sasuke m'as dit qu'il était à l'hôpital mais c'est tout se que je sais..

Minato hésita a répondre, il ne voulais pas trop abordé se sujet pour plusieurs raison, la principal et qu'il avais lui même classer tout le sujet ''valkyrie'' secret de rang S mais devant l'air inquiet de mikoto il dut se résoudre a lui expliquer au mois le petit problème de Naruto, Mikoto coïnciderais Naruto comme son fils, et il se doutais que si il ne dissiper pas ces inquiétude elle aller très mal dormir cette nuit.

- Naruto...

- Oui ... il vas bien ?

- Naruto as eu une surdose de chakra durant l'entraînement et j'ai dut l'amener jusqu'à l'hôpital, le problème c'est que la surchage en chakra de Naruto c'est produite quand il utilisait une nouvelle technique qu'il a inventé lui permettant de se transformer en fille... et depuis la surcharge en chakra Naruto est toujours une fille..

- Que veut tu dire ?

- D'après Tsunade la surcharge a modifié l'ADN de Naruto le transformant définitivement en fille.

En entendant la phrase que le Yondaime venais de prononcer Sasuke ne tien plus et éclata de rire, le simple fait d'imaginais Naruto en fille lui donner des crampes a l'estomac, puis involontairement il se mit a l'imaginait en jupe, d'abord en temps que fille mais ne l'ayant jamais vu c'est l'image de Naruto garçon avec une jupe qui s'immisça dans son esprit manquant de l'étouffais de rire.

- Non c'est pas possible... oh c'est trop drôle... Naruto une fille Haaahaaahaaa.. Oh j'en peux plus... ohh la la c'est trop drôle.

- Sasuke arrête voyons !Tu vois bien que sa ne rend pas Minato particulièrement heureux..

- Ah désoler Minato mais j'ai pas put m'en empêcher.

- C'est rien et puis c'est pas comme si Naruto était mort il va juste falloir que l'on s'habitue tous a le considérer comme une fille..

- Ohh Minato...

Mikoto prit Minato dans ses bras pour le réconforté, cette dernière voyais bien que malgré l'assurance de façade qu'il afficher il était profondément bouleverser, elle savais aussi que ce n'était pas temps le faite de savoir Naruto en fille qui l'avais affaiblie que le faite d'avoir faillie perdre la seul famille qui lui rester. Elle même ne s'en remettrai jamais si elle venais a perdre Sasuke.

- Merci Mikoto... Bon je ne vais pas plus abusé de votre Hospitalité..

Minato se leva et se dirigea vers la porte suivie de Mikoto et de Sasuke, puis il fit la bise a la jeune femme, cette dernière avais toujours était d'un grand secours pour lui.

- Merci Mikoto pour le merveilleux repas tu es vraiment une excellente cuisinière..

- Oh Minato tu me flatte.

Minato se dirigea ensuite vers Sasuke et prit un air dur..

- Quand a toi...

_- Oh merde que va-t-il m'arriver. Se demanda Sasuke._

- Tu vois que tu arrive a me tutoyé. Sourit gentiment Minato

Sasuke se frappa tellement fort la tête d'exaspération qu'il faillit en tomber.

- Bon bonne nuit vous deux.

Le Yondaime repartie seul en direction de son manoir, la nuit aller être bien longue, seul, dans se grand manoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Rien. C'était à peu près ce que ressentit Naruto lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin un matin plusieurs jours après l'incident. Il n'avait certes pas mal mais il ne ressentait strictement aucune sensation dans son corps, tout comme il ne parvenait pas à bouger le moindre de ses membres. Les paupières toujours fermé il était plongé dans un océan de ténèbres insondable. Aussi aucun bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles l'enfermant dans un enfer de silence. Il semblait comme déconnecté de ce monde et surtout sans aucun moyen de s'y reconnecté. Lentement, pendant un temps qui lui sembla durait des heures il sentit, petit à petit, ses sensations lui revenir, d'abord en sentant quelques frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, puis ce fut la sensation du vent sur sa peau, sans doute une fenêtre devait-elle être ouverte. Finalement quand même le bruit des oiseaux qui chanté à l'extérieur parvint à atteindre ses oreilles, il réussit enfin à légèrement bouger ses doigts. Doucement ses paupières suivirent le mouvement, s'ouvrant sur le monde qui l'entourait.

Pourtant Naruto les referma immédiatement, une blancheur bien trop intense c'était succédé aux ténèbres auxquelles il c'était habituer, agressant la prunelle de ses yeux et lui causant une vive douleur. A nouveau il fit l'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais plus lentement cette fois, petit à petit sa vue finie par s'habitué au blanc éclatant de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre où il était. Des pièces bien trop blanches pour être de bon gout, une odeur de médicament prononcé, et surtout l'intraveineuse dans son bras ne laissait aucun doute sur le lieu : un hôpital. Et dieu qu'il avait horreur des hôpitaux. Poussant un soupir de découragement il retira l'aiguille qu'on lui avait implantée pour se nourrir et se mit en position assise.

Regardant de droite à gauche il ne trouva pas ses habits, or se débarrasser de ses horribles vêtements bleus ciel était pour lui d'une importance capitale. D'un geste rageur il écarta de la main une mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouiller la poitrine, pourtant il ne remarqua pas de suite que ce geste anodin impliquais une grande répercutions pour lui. Il se leva de son lit, étendant ses muscles au maximum, créant ainsi une myriade de sentiments à l'intérieur de son corps et lui procurant un sentiment de bien-être sans nulle égale. Après quelques assouplissement il se remit à la recherche de ses vêtements disparut, ces derniers devaient bien quelque part, il avança jusque son armoire qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Malheureusement ces derniers ne s'y trouvaient pas, retournant à son lit il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir situé juste à côté de l'armoire.

L'Uzumaki à la vue de son reflet resta dans un premier temps interdis, il ne pouvait croire que la personne qu'il voyait était bel et bien lui. Pourtant quand il dit un petit signe de la main, son image fit exactement la même chose et au même moment. Cette réaction provoqua un sursaut au jeune blond tendit qu'il devint livide. D'un bond il se précipita devant le miroir, observant avec attention l'image qu'il renvoyait. Une jeune fille blonde s'y dessiner en détail, de beau et long cheveux soyeux, un regard bleu océan, un visage fin, un corps plus svelte. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge, et vraiment belle soit dit en passant. Pendant plusieurs minutes il se regarda avec incompréhension, il ne pouvait dire qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas, après tout il avait lui-même crée cette apparence, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait l'annuler, car oui, il avait essayé de l'annuler plusieurs fois déjà, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait redevenir un garçon.

Soudain il sentie une présence derrière lui, cette sensation lui fit bizarre, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une aura aussi clairement, non à bien y pensé, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une aura tout cours. Pourtant il n'eu aucun doute sur la personne à laquelle elle appartenait, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il connaissait cette personne mieux que quiconque. Cette personne était derrière la porte, visiblement en train d'espionner à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Tu compte entrer et m'expliqué quel est ce bordel ou tu compte rester planté derrière la porte à te planqué comme un peureux ? Demanda à haute voix Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas que je me caché, j'essayais juste de trouver le bon moment pour entré, comment va tu ? Répondit Minato gêné.

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

- Non, pas vraiment, je suppose que tu à des questions à me posait …

- Non tu crois ? pourquoi je ne peux pas me retransformer en garçon ?

- Et bien d'après les informations que j'ai, ton ADN à était modifié à cause de l'explosion de chakra, il à mémoriser celle que tu avais au même moment, à savoir cette apparence, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne peux plus te retransformer.

- Attend quelle explosion ? et j'ai rien compris à ton explication ! râla Naruto.

- Hum, en gros tu ne peux plus redevenir un garçon car … Tu n'es plus un garçon, génétiquement. Et tu ne te souvins plus de se qui c'est passé ?

Un mal de crane énorme submergea d'un coup la nouvelle fille, ses souvenirs lui revenait soudainement, causant d'importante douleur à la blonde. La technique, le combat, l'explosion, tout lui revint en mémoire et l'explication de son père lui sembla plus clair. Son mal de crane passa bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'eu cru, en vérité au peine tout ses souvenirs revenu sa migraine disparu.

- Je voie, enfin … je crois … oh mon dieu c'est quoi ce bordel.

- …

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

- Trois jours. Répondit le Yondaime.

- … tu sais où sont mes habits ?

- Je t'en ai ramené. Continua Minato en lui tendant des paquets.

Naruto saisit les paquets que lui tendait son père, sans y jeté un regard, et commença à se déshabiller. Son père surpris se retourna d'un coup, il avait beau savoir que c'était à la base un garçon il ne pouvait plus le voir ainsi, et même s'il ne ressentait rien pour une fillette de douze ans, il ne pouvait ne pas être gêné. Pourtant quand un petit cri retentit, il esquissa un mouvement de retournement, mouvement qu'il refit immédiatement en sens inverse dès qu'il aperçu sa fille à moitié dévêtu, décidément, son rôle de père d'une jeune fille s'annoncé bien dur.

- Qu'y à t-il Naruto ? Questionna l'éclair jaune.

- C'est quoi que ces habits ! S'exclama la renarde.

- Ah sa …. Au temps que tu t'y habitue tout de suite non ?

Naruto pesta, elle ne savait pas si son père était sérieux ou si il se foutait d'elle, seulement dans l'état actuelle des évènements c'était les seules vêtements qu'elle avait et elle refusait de passé quelque minutes de plus dans ceux qu'elle portait. Avec un regard rageur elle se mit a enfiler ses vêtements, d'abord le haut, composé d'un T-shirt blanc et d'une veste de jean bleu foncé avec marqué dans le dos « Queen of rose » en lettre rose pale. Ensuite vint le tour du bas. Elle faillit étriper son père quand elle vit que ce dernier avait même osé lui ramené une simple culotte blanche à la place des caleçons qu'elle mettait habituellement. Elle mit pour finir une jupe noire ornée d'une fleur orange et des sandales simples.

- On peut sortir d'ici où ils veulent me gardé ?

- Non c'est bon, on doit juste passer voir Tsunade et tu peux sortir.

La visite chez la Senju ne pris pas longtemps, même en temps de paix il y avait des accidents et l'hôpital était assez chargez en ce moment, de ce faite elle ne fit que quelque examen de base, promettant de passer chez les Namikaze dès que possible.

Une fois à l'air libre Naruto inspira un grand coup, l'air était pur et lui fit le plus grand bien, malheureusement sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée, en effet tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de leurs demeure les villageois ne purent s'empêché de se mètrent à chuchoté. La rumeur de la transformation de Naruto était de toute façon connu de tous puisque, a l'instar de son père, le blond était connu et apprécier du village, et tout le monde était également au courant que ce dernier c'était fait admettre à l'hôpital. Mais ils avaient maintenant sous les yeux la confirmation de la rumeur, cela allé alimenter les histoires pendant un petit moment.

- Ne t'en fait pas ça leur passera. Assura Minato en voyant l'air renfermé de sa fille.

- Je sais.

- Au faite il faut que tu change de prénom, tu as une idée ?

- Appelle loi Naruko, pas envie de m'embêter à changé totalement de nom.

- Comme tu veux, sa m'arrange de toute façon.

La soirée passa sans autre véritable problème, l'innocence de l'enfance fit que Naruko ne fut pas plus gêné que ça en allant au toilette ou en prenant sa douche, ou peut-être que l'innocence n'avait rien à voir avec ça et que seule le caractère de la blonde était en cause. Elle partit ce couché assez tôt ce jour là, le lendemain promettre d'être une journée chargé, elle aller devoir affronté le regard des autres élèves, affronté l'examen pour devenir genin et comme si sa ne suffisait pas son père lui avait dit qu'ils iraient faire des courses dans les magasins de Konoha pour se refaire sa garde-robe, ce qui promettait d'être un vrais calvaire.

Au réveil déjà Naruko su que cette journée aller être terrible. Au fond d'elle, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle ressentait un manque important, et, bien que cela la blessait dans son amour propre, elle était sur que ce n'était pas sa virilité qui lui manqué. Pour elle c'était comme si une part d'elle-même manqué, qu'elle lui était cachée par quelque chose. De ce fait, elle se sentait fatiguée, bien qu'elle avait dormi bien plus qu'elle en avait besoin. Difficilement elle sortie du lit, avant de ce diriger vers la salle à mangée rejoindre son père. Le petit déjeuné fût prit rapidement, puis elle se mit en route vers l'académie ninja. Tout le long du chemin la jeune Namikaze prépara une série de réplique cinglante pour ses chères camarades de classe, la rumeur s'étant confirmé la veille, le brouhaha des villageois à son sujet s'emblait c'être calmé, maintenant elle pouvait simplement lire du respect dans leurs yeux ainsi qu'une certaine joie à sa plus grande surprise.

- Bonjour hime. Dit un ninja en passant à coté d'elle.

La blonde ce figea à cette l'appellation, depuis quand la considérait-on comme une princesse ? A bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, avant, étant un garçon, on ne pouvait pas le considérait comme une princesse, or Tsunade, qui était la petite fille du première Hokage, y était. Ce qui le sidéra plus en revanche ce fût la capacité d'adaptation des ninjas, et de ce qu'il voyait des habitants.

Arrivé au niveau de sa classe, la blonde mit quelques secondes avant de ce décidé à entré, et quand enfin elle fit coulissée la porte et qu'elle entra dans la salle, se fût pour remarqué que toute ses occupant était déjà arrivés. La classe qui, quelques minutes auparavant, était bruyante au possible, venait d'être plongé dans un calme assourdissant. Tous les regards étaient posés sur la renarde, personne n'osait réagir et un silence pesant c'était installé. Celui qui cassé cette ambiance étouffante fût contre toute attende le plus grand fainéant du pays du feu.

- Franchement quelqu'un peux dire quelque chose là ? Ca devient galère là. Annonça Shikamaru.

L'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup, la petite remarque avait fait son office et un sourire vint orner le visage Naruko, elle avait toujours apprécier le Nara, était l'une des seules à connaitre son véritable potentiel.

- Ba alors Naruto on a eu une crise d'hormone ? Railla l'Inuzuka.

- Il se la fermé le toutou ? contra la blonde.

- Ah ah bien envoyer Naruto ! s'exclama Ino.

- Kiba à vraiment l'habitude de trop l'ouvrir. Continua Sakura. Si seulement il pouvait être un peu plus comme Sasuke.

- A merde avec une fille de plus ça va devenir invivable. S'apitoya Kiba.

- Sasuke est loin d'être parfait ! s'exclama Naruko. A et au fait appeler moi Naruko maintenant.

- Hn.

Étonnamment Sasuke n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas le faire, bien au contraire même, il avait passé toute la nuit à imaginer et à inventer des scénarios mettant en scène un blond féminisé et où il se foutait de lui, le problème c'est que la version qu'il avait créé de Naruko était bien loin de la vérité et, lorsqu'il l'avait vue rentré, cette image avait volée en éclat lui coupant au passage le souffle. Pas qu'il ressentait quelque chose de particulier, non il ne fallait pas rêve, mais même lui ne pouvais contredire le fait que la transformation de Naruko était très réussis.

- Ba alors, t'es devenu muet bakasuke ? Demanda moqueusement la Namikaze.

- Non je me demandé juste comment tu parvenais à sortir avec une jupe seulement quelque jours après être devenu une fille, à telle point que je me demande si tu n'as pas en réalité l'habitude d'en porter. Répondit le brun.

- Non mais ça va pas ! C'est mon père qui m'a acheté ça ! et je n'ai pas d'autre habits qui m'aille, j'ai donc pas vraiment le choix !

- Mais oui, mais oui c'est ce que l'on dit.

Toute la classe éclata de rire, 1-0 avantage Sasuke. La blonde elle fulminé de s'être fait avoir de cette manière et réfléchissez à toute vitesse pour trouver une réplique à balancer, seulement le professeur rentra à ce moment mettant ainsi fin à ses machinations. Deux autres personnes n'avais également pas suivi le mouvement de rire collectif. Ino et Sakura venaient de se rendre compte que la relation que partageais Naruko et Sasuke, qui n'était pas problématique quand ils étaient tous les deux du même sexe, risqué de devenir bien trop menaçante à leur gout, il était de notoriété public que l'Uchiwa était froid avec toute les filles, or là apparais une fille qui échappé à cette « loi », ce qui était très dangereux.

L'examen fut aussi barbant qu'elle l'avait imaginé et bien trop facile à son gout, et bien entendu la séance de shopping avec ce révéla être encore pire, son père l'avait trainé dans une série de magasin où elle avait passé des heures à essayer un nombre incroyable de tenu.

- Naruko tu va bien ? tu sembles pale !

- Je …

A bout de force la jeune fille s'écroula en pleine rue, la sensation de manque n'avait cessé de s'accroitre au fil de la journée et venez d'atteindre un point culminant.

- Naruko !


	4. Chapter 4

Encore une fois Minato fut obliger de courir en direction de l'hôpital, sa fille dans les bras, cela devenait une habitude. Celle-ci s'était subitement effondré sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Après un check up complet de la part de la légendaire perdante il s'avéra que cette dernière n'en savait pas plus que lui, elle avait tous vérifié et rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, rien qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer cet évanouissement soudain.

N'ayant d'autre solution le Namikaze du se mettre à la recherche du démon renard, il était le seul à suffisant s'y connaitre sur les valkyries pour comprendre ce qu'il se passer avec Naruko. Mais le retrouver ne fut pas une mince affaire, la forêt entourant Konoha était immense, chercher un renard à l'intérieur revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Malgré tout l'hokage ne se découragea pas et au bout de quelques heures il réussit à trouver une trace menant au Kyubi. Une fois qu'il eut compris ce qu'il était à la jeune fille ce dernier accompagna Minato a l'hôpital. Après une légère occultation le renard vis où était le problème.

- Je vois ….

- Tu as compris ce qu'elle a ? s'étonna Tsunade.

- Oui ce n'est pas compliqué quand on y pense, ou plutôt quand on le sait. Naruko est une valkyrie, elle a donc besoin du pouvoir de ces dernières pour survivre, or le sceau de l'idiot blond bloque tout le pouvoir valkyr, ses gênes sont donc affolé. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle a ressentie un manque toute la journée.

- Donc le sceau est trop puissant …. Résuma Minato.

- Oui, tu dois y crée une petite brèche, pour que du pouvoir valkyr circule dans son corps, cela devrais régler le problème. Par contre je suppose que tu ne lui a encore rien dit à propos de son état, tu ne devrais pas trainer comme çà, ce genre de chose plus tu attends plus sa devint dure à avouer. Je te conseille de lui dire au plus vite.

- C'est que ce n'est pas le genre de truc facile à dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, elle n'est pas en mousse. Je vais rester dans les environs, tu as bien une forêt dans ton domaine ?

- Je n'appellerais pas sa une forêt mais oui.

- Bien je vais m'installer là-bas.

Sans attendre l'approbation du blond, le renard sauta par la fenêtre pour aller se préparé. Après avoir poussé un soupir de consternation le hokage se pencha sur sa fille et modifia légèrement son sceau, à présent un mince filet de pourvoir valkyr s'en échappé pour ce mélanger au pouvoir naturel de la blonde. Quelques minutes plus tard cette dernières ce réveilla.

- Encore un hôpital. Soupira-t-elle.

- Oui tu t'es effondré en pleine rue. Lui apprit son père.

- Génial …. On sait pourquoi ?

- …..

- Papa ?

- Ce que je vais te dire te surprendra très certainement mais c'est la vérité, commença le hokage. Je pense que tu as déjà du remarqué les sceaux qui sont graver sur ton ventre, tout comme tu avais remarqué ceux de Kyubi. C'est sceaux ne sont plus là pour le retenir mais pour te maintenir en vie, quand cette explosion a eu lieu tu n'as pas seulement perdu ta …. Virilité, en plus de cela tu as perdu ton humanité, apparemment tu évolué en une race supérieur appeler valkyrie, les valkyries sont des guerrières légendaires, elles sont de formidable combattante et ce sont eux qui accompagne les âmes des guerrier vaincu dans l'au-delà, en évoluant tu as eu accès à une puissance prodigieuse mais ton corps ne pouvait le supporté j'ai donc était obligé de la sceller. Ah et tu as presque détruit Kyubi au passage, il s'en ai sorti mais maintenant ce n'est plus qu'un renard insolant. Pour ton évanouissement il vient du fait que j'ai scellé toute ta puissance, or apparemment si ton corps ne ressent plus la présence du pouvoir valkyr et bien …. Il réagit mal.

- Je vois …. Je suppose que tu as modifié le sceau en conséquence.

- Oui. Ah, je t'ai aussi placé un sceau d'apparence, je ne voulais pas que tu comprennes cela tout de suite à ton réveil, normalement tu es légèrement différente. Je suis étonné que tu le prennes si bien.

- Bah, c'est comme pour Kyubi, même si je ne suis plus humaine je reste moi. Déclara Naruko en se dirigeant vers le miroir. Comment tu désactive le sceau d'apparence ?

Après avoir reçu les explications de la part de son père Naruko le désactiva, reprenant ainsi sa forme de valkyrie. Ses cheveux et sa peau reprirent leurs teintes de neige tandis que ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge étincelante. La blonde s'admira plusieurs minutes devant le miroir, même si cela pouvait semblais prétentieux elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était magnifique. Bien sûr en blonde elle était déjà jolie, mais là elle avait quelque chose de plus … quelque chose de surnaturel, et ironie du sort elle était une créature surnaturelle. Quand elle eut fini de s'observer Naruko réactiva sont sceau, elle ne voulait pas sortir du lot plus qu'elle ne le sortait déjà. Après avoir réglé quelque papier elle sorti de l'hôpital, passant par Ichikaru acheté quelque ramen a emporté, la famille Namikaze rentra enfin chez elle.

Le lendemain Naruko se dirigea de nouveau vert n'académie, pour la dernière fois normalement, aujourd'hui ils allaient avoir les résultats de leur examen, de plus dans la foulée on leur attribué une équipe. Quand elle arriva aux grilles du bâtiment scolaire elle remarqua immédiatement un attroupement particulier auprès d'un tableau qui avait été placé dans la cour. En approchant la blonde comprit que les résultats y avait était afficher. Sans s'attardé à rechercher au bas du classement et porta son regard vers le haut. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage quand elle vit qu'elle se trouvait première ex-æquo avec Sasuke. Ce dernier devait fulminer de ne pas être loin devant. Quand elle le vit elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller l'embêter.

- Ba alors Bakasuke, tu n'es pas capable de distancer une simple fille ?

- Ou vois-tu une fille ? je ne voie qu'un travestie qui aime portait des jupes moi.

- Tu veux que je te prouve que j'en suis une ? déclara la blonde complètement rouge.

Aujourd'hui encore la blonde portait une jupe, différente de celle d'hier mais bel et bien une jupe. Pas qu'elle n'avait plus autre chose à mettre mais au final elle trouvait cela plutôt agréable. Peut-être qu'au final elle se transformé de plus en plus en fille. Elle remarquait bien qu'elle prenait des habitudes bien plus féminines. Comme la position qu'elle avait pour le moment par exemple. Les mains sur les hanches, une moue boudeuse sur le visage elle regardait Sasuke avec détermination. Ce dernier avait cet air de suffisance qui la rendait folle.

- Ba va s'y tu attends quoi ? demanda l'Uchiwa avec arrogance.

Un énorme sourire vint éclairer le visage de la blonde, elle tenait là le moyen de se venger de la veille. Lentement et avec grâce elle avança vers Sasuke qui ce mit en garde. Toujours avec des gestes lents elle leva le bras et effleura la joue du brun, son sourire passa de moqueur à tendre, faisant rougir le légendaire glaçon. Naruko approcha son visage toujours avec une lenteur calculé. Tout autour d'eux les respirations c'était figée, les filles regardaient avec horreur la scène ce déroulant sous leur yeux. Sakura et Ino ne savaient que faire, elles se sentaient impuissante, tout comme elles l'avaient crains. A quelques millimètres des lèvres de Sasuke, la jeune blonde s'arrêta. Elle pouvait sentir sur ses lèvres le souffle chaud de l'Uchiwa, et cela lui provoqua bien plus de sensation qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle se retrouvé prise à son propre piège. Rougissant brusquement elle se recula, asseyant d'afficher un air victorieux, ce qu'elle n'eut pas de mal en voyant le visage figée plus que rouge du brun.

- Ba alors ? Je pensais que je n'étais qu'un travestie qui aimait porter des jupes ? Aurais-tu des préférences pour les garçons Sasuke ?

Tous les élèves de sexe masculin se mirent alors à rigoler, 1-1 balle au centre. Iruka fit alors éruption pour demander à tout le monde de rentré pour la répartition. Dans la salle de cour tous les apprentis de dernières année était réunie, ce qui rassemblé un bon paquet d'élèves. Le professeur commença alors la répartition, les six premières équipes furent crée avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, il n'y prêta donc qu'une oreille inattentive.

- Equipe sept : Sasuke Uchiwa, commença à annoncer Iruka faisant ainsi relevé la tête de Naruko. Haruno Sakura et Namikaze Narut … Naruko, ils seront sous la tutelle de Hatake Kakashi.

A l'entente du nom de son sensei la blonde faillit tomber à la renverse, elle allait devoir avoir une discussion avec son père après çà. Les autres équipes ne l'intéressait déjà plus, elle prit juste note que le trio InoShikaSho avait était reformé et était sous la tutelle de Asuma Sarutobi et qu'Hinata, Kiba et Shoji avait été placé avec une certaine Kurenai.

Alors que tous les sensei étaient venue chercher leurs étudiant quelques minutes après la fin de la répartition, la nouvelle équipe sept était toujours là deux heures après. Sasuke chercher un moyen de reprendre l'avantage contre Naruto tandis que cette dernière médité, elle s'amusait à essayer d'identifier la partie Valkyrierne qu'il y avait dans son chakra, celle qui lui empêché de sentir son manque. Quand enfin elle le sentie un doux sourire vint orner son visage, bien que la nature du chakra lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'était définitivement plus humaine, se concentré sur celui-ci lui procuré une sensation de bien-être conséquente. De son côté Sakura réfléchissait à son équipe, elle était bien sur heureuse d'être avec Sasuke mais la présence de a blonde apporté une ombre bien importante, son attitude de ce matin l'avait placé dans la catégorie des ennemis à ses yeux. De plus il y avait son sensei qui n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ils durent attendre une heure de plus avant de voir apparaitre la tête argenté de leur professeur.

- Bien les jeunes, suivez-moi on va faire les présentations sur le toit.

Les trois genins fraichement promus suivirent leur supérieur en direction du point culminant de l'académie dans un enchevêtrement de couloir et d'escalier. Quand enfin ils furent arrivés ils remarquèrent qu'un puissant vent soufflait, ce qui ne semblait pas incommoder l'épouvantail.

- Bien alors, nom, prénom, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détesté, et vos objectif pour l'avenir.

- Vous pourriez commencer ? Demanda la rose.

- Je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi, je n'aime pas grand-chose et de déteste rien et je n'ai aucun objectif particulier.

- Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, ce que j'aime c'est Sasuke et je déteste Naruko, déclara-t-elle à la plus grande surprise de la blonde. Je n'ai aucun rêve pour le moment.

- Je m'appelle Uchiwa Sasuke, j'aime m'entrainé le soir avec mon frère et je déteste mon père pour avoir voulu trahir le village. Je compte dépasser Itachi et prendre la tête de la famille Uchiwa.

- A mon tour je suppose, mon nom est Namikaze Naruko, j'ai énormément les ramens et apprendre de nouvelle chose, je ne déteste pas grand-chose et mes rêve pour l'avenir sont de prendre la relève de mon père et d'apprendre à parfaitement contrôler tout mon pouvoir.

Kakashi regarda ses élèves un par un, ils semblaient assez prometteur, même si la rose mettait pour le moment plus d'importance sur l'amour que sur sa carrière ninja. Mais ce qui l'étonné le plus c'était la déclaration de Naruko, pouvait-elle déjà être au courant pour le Kyubi ? où était-ce autre chose ? il faudra qu'il demande à son sensei un de ses jours.

- Bien je vais vous faire passer un test pour voir si j'accepte de vous prendre comme équipe, venait demain au terrain d'entrainement numéro sept à six heures, et je serais vous j'éviterais de trop mangé le matin.

Une fois séparé de son équipe, Naruko parti s'entrainé, elle mit un point d'honneur à améliorer son niveau en taijutsu, à le rendre plus conforme à celui qu'utilisé les kunoichis. Elle s'entraina ainsi plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à décliné dans le ciel. Ensuite elle rentra chez elle, espérant que son père était déjà rentré. La chance fut de son côté car, quand elle rentra, elle entendit son père à la cuisine.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il ta pris ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- quel sujet ?

- De mon sensei ! tu m'as mis avec Kakashi, le légendaire retardataire de Konoha, et non moins légendaire pervers ! non mais tu m'a vue ? Comment veux-tu que je sois en sécurité !

- Allons je suis sûr que même Kakashi n'irais pas jusqu'à s'attaqué à une fille de douze ans.

- Mouais j'ai un doute, et c'est quoi cette histoire de mettre les deux meilleurs élèves ensemble ? Cà détruit l'équilibre des groupe non ?

- On ne pouvait pas respecter l'équilibre cette année, le dernier était Shikamaru, on ne pouvait donc pas le mettre avec un de vous deux puisque l'on voulait recrée le trio InoShikaSho, ensuite il y avait Kiba qui lui avait sa place dans l'équipe de recherche, avec Hinata et Shino, on a donc décidé de crée une équipe de force brut, l'équipe sept.

- Je vois.

C'est vrais que maintenant qu'il y pensait cela semblait logique, les équipes n'avaient pas était créé selon un équilibre comme on le faisait habituellement mais selon leurs spécificité, l'équipe sept était une équipe de combat, la huit une équipe de recherche et la dix une équipe de capture. Il était comme cela déjà préparé pour la suite de leurs carrières.


	5. Chapter 5

D'un petit pas tranquille, Naruko se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement numéro sept. Elle avait maintenant trois heures de retard, mais connaissant son sensei, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle serait présente avant lui. Pourtant, malgré l'affirmation de son père hier, elle ne se sentait toujours pas en confiance en sachant qui était son sensei, c'était pour elle une sensation bizarre et nouvelle, puisque jamais quand elle était garçon elle ne l'avait sentie. En même temps, bien qu'elle avait aussi du sucée en étant garçon, jamais elle ne c'était autant retrouver au centre de l'attention comme maintenant. De plus elle se sentait plus faible, bien que cela ne devait être plus qu'une impression était donnée qu'elle avait constaté hier que, comparé à quand elle utiliser sa technique de transformation, elle avait autant de force qu'un garçon. Son impression de faiblesse persistée malgré tout, peut-être était-ce émotionnelle. Ses pensées finirent par se tourner à nouveau vers son professeur.

Hatake Kakashi. Cette personne était légendaire pour bien des raisons. Fils du croc blanc de Konoha, il était connu dans le monde pour le fameux ninja copieur, le ninja ayant copié plus de mille techniques. Il avait fait partie des anbus à un âge très jeune, tout comme Itachi. Il était également un des rares possesseurs non naturels du sharingan. Dans le village caché de la feuille il était célèbre pour d'autre raison, il était connu par tout le monde comme étant incapable de respecté un horaire, arrivant toujours en retard, tout comme un était clair qu'il était le second plus grand pervers de Konoha.

Avant de se rendre au terrain comme elle l'avait prévu initialement Naruko décida d'aller boire un chocolat chaud dans un café, de toute façon elle avait encore une bonne demi-heure devant elle, et c'est dans cette optique qu'elle se retrouva sur la grande place du village. La jeune ninja sauta du toit sur lequel elle se trouvait pour atterrir près d'un café où elle avait l'habitude d'aller.

- He regarde c'est Naruko-hime, chuchota un passant.

- Ou çà ? demanda son interlocuteur.

- Là regarde !

- Oh oui, c'est Naruko-hime !

Naruko rougie légèrement, en quelque seconde elle venait de se retrouver au centre de l'attention, en même temps, étant de centre des rumeurs du village depuis quelque jour cela paraissais normal. Malgré tout le fais que les villageois aient si facilement accepter son changement de genre était troublant. Elle avait toujours était fort apprécié du village, être la descendante du héros et quatrième Hokage aidé beaucoup, mais elle trouvait que depuis qu'elle était devenue une fille, sa popularité et la sympathie des habitant de Konoha avait bien augmentait. Elle entra dans le café, attirant instantanément tous les regards. S'installant à une table, elle vit le patron avancer dans sa direction. Akiro était une personne fort sympathique qu'elle connaissait depuis quelque année maintenant.

- Eh bien, si je m'attendais, une princesse dans mon humble établissement, que puis-je pour vous Hime ? demanda-t-il un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Et oui, je te fais l'honneur de ma présence, répondis Naruko sur le même ton. Et je prendrais un chocolat chaud s'il te plaît.

- Vos désir son des ordres.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux avant de partir dans un fou rire. Akiro était un homme d'âge moyen, une quarantaine d'année, et ayant un grand sens de l'humour. Grand et bien bâtie, il était un parfais gentleman, les cheveux couper court et de couleur châtain, tandis que ses yeux avait une jolie teinte verte. Quelque minute plus tard il lui apporta son chocolat, avant d'aller voir d'autre client. Naruko sirota sa boisson tranquillement quand une conversation à la table d'à côté attira son attention.

- Tu as entendu ? il parait que le fils héritier du daimyo est mort ! chuchota une personne qui semblais être un marchant.

- Non c'est vrai ? il a était assassiner ? demanda l'autre.

- Non, apparemment il serait mort de maladie, il avait une santé fragile.

- Mais il était le seul enfant du daimyo non ?

- Oui.

Naruko arrêta d'écouté, sortant du café pour se dirigeais dans la direction de son terrain d'entrainement. La situation était problématique, sans hérité, et le daimyo actuel commençant à se faire vieux le pays risqué de se retrouvé sans gouvernant, et donc d'être fortement affaiblie.

Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus Naruko se rendait du pétrin dans le lequel était plonger le pays du feu. Erino Takahana était trop vieux pour avoir de nouveau un enfant, et même si c'était le cas il ne serait pas en âge de gouverner a temps. Quant à Tkuki, son fils maintenant mort, il n'avait pas eu d'enfant, ni même de femme. Il n'y avait ni frère, ni oncle, rien, personne pour monter sur le trône.

Et qui dit trône vide, dit très très gros problème, les nobles du pays devaient déjà se léché les babines, attendant avec impatience l'occasion de gagner plus de pouvoir. Une guerre de succession avait alors de grande chance d'éclater, et d'autre pays pourrait en profiter. Décidément l'avenir du pays du feu était mal partie.

Quand la Namikaze foula enfin le sol du terrain d'entrainement, il n'aller pas tarder à être neuf et demi. Et, comme elle s'y attendait Kakashi n'était toujours présent. Par contre ses deux coéquipier, eux était là, et si Sasuke avais son masque d'indifférence habituel, Sakura elle fulminé de rage.

- Tu n'es pas capable d'arriver à l'heure Naruko ? demanda-t-elle, un ton acerbe dans la voix.

La jeune blonde la regarda bizarrement, depuis quelque temps, depuis qu'elle était devenue une fille plus précisément, la rose l'avais pris en grippe, déclarant la détesté et devenant méchante comme à l'instant sans aucune raison. Pourtant, dans son esprit, Naruko ne pouvais trouver de raison à ce brusque changement de personnalité. Elle ne l'avait pas blessé, que ce soit physiquement ou psychiquement, ou du moins pas intentionnellement. Alors pourquoi ? La jeune fille se tourna vers Sasuke, se dernier avais sur le visage un grand sourire, enfin « grand » était un bien grand mots, en particulier quand on parlait de sourire pour un Uchiwa. Ce qui, accessoirement parlant, était très mauvais signe.

- oublie-la, annonça Sasuke. Elle est juste énervée d'être la seule à être venu à l'heure. Sinon comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, ma petite princesse ?

Naruko rougie fortement, principalement de rage, bien qu'un peu de honte et de gêne était présent sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Sasuke venais très clairement de se moquer d'elle, et c'était encore plus visible quand on voyait son petit sourire victorieux. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle avait était prise par surprise, et que, dans l'état actuelle des choses, elle n'avait rien pour le contré … peut-être que si finalement.

- Elle était la seule à venir a l'heure, donc tu étais aussi en retard ? Tu as eu du mal à semer ton fan club ?

Ce que venais de faire Naruko était un coup bas, elle le savait, mais Sasuke lui en faisant aussi elle n'avait à ce gêner de ce côté. Et puis, cela resté gentil. Bizarrement sa relation avec légèrement évolué. Avant ils ne se lançaient pas de pique comme ça, ils avaient d'ailleurs souvent parlé ensemble du problème des groupies. Mais avoir une rivalité dans le genre était une première, et ce n'était par pour la déplaire, ça avait quelque chose d'amusant. Et d'un certain coté elle se sentait plus proche de l'Uchiwa.

Du côté de la rose, l'état de choc qui l'avait assaillit quelques secondes auparavant était en train de ce dissipé, laissant place à de la colère. Sasuke avait appelé la blonde « ma princesse », _« ma petite princess__e » _! Bien que cela avait était dit d'un ton légèrement moqueur, le résultat resté le même. Le déterminant possessif qu'il avait utilisé montré bien la proximité qu'ils y avaient entre eux.

Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à répondre leurs sensei arriva dans un shunshin no jutsu. Mettant ainsi fin à leurs disputes. Kakashi observa ses élèves quelques secondes, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, le brun et la blonde était en pleine forme, il ne doutait pas qu'ils avaient dû dormir suffisamment et surtout mangé. La rose elle avait l'air un peu plus fatigué.

- Bien, alors le test est simple, dit l'argenté en présentant deux clochettes. Il y a deux clochettes, vous êtes trois, donc je prendrais comme élèves seulement les deux qui aurons attrapé ses clochette. Il est bientôt dix heures, vous avez jusque midi. Dispersion.

Les trois ninjas disparurent, se camouflant là où ils le pouvaient. Kakashi n'eut aucun mal à les repérés, il était juunin après tout. Ainsi il put voir rapidement Naruko partirent vers Sasuke, en traînant Sakura derrière elle.

- Mais lâche-moi ! Râla la rose en se défaisant de l'étreinte de la Namikaze.

- Mais elle va se taire, s'énerva Sasuke.

- C'est pas important, contra Naruko. De toute façon il doit très bien savoir où on est.

- Oui mais si elle fait ça en mission, on aura des problèmes.

- Oui, ce n'est pas faux. Bon parlons du plan. A mon avis …

- On se fout de ton avis, idiote ! Dis Sakura. De toute façon je ne compte pas travailler avec toi, je serais celle qui sera dans l'équipe avec Sasuke.

Ses deux coéquipiers la regardèrent avec étonnement, la dévisageant presque, s'étonnant de la phase qu'elle venait de prononcé.

- Non mais, elle est idiote où quoi ? Annonça l'Uchiwa.

- Attend Sakura, tu penses vraiment que l'un d'entre nous va être évincé de l'équipe ? Demanda la blonde.

- Bien sûr que oui, Kakashi-sensei l'à dit lui-même.

- Sakura, oublie pas que c'est un test, le but est simple, il veut tester notre esprit d'équipe. Réfléchie un peu, si on ne prenait vraiment que deux élèves pour une équipe, chaque année il y aurait des redoublants dans la classe.

- Et surtout, si c'était vraiment ça, il n'y aurait pas besoin de test, Naruko et moi somme largement plus fort que toi, si c'était juste une épreuve de force tu serait battu simplement. Expliqua Sasuke.

- Maintenant le problème reste de trouver un bon plan, et donc comme je disais ….

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure les trois membres de l'équipe sept décidèrent du plan à suivre, plan qui, ils l'espéraient, allez leurs données une chance d'attrapé au moins une clochette.

Pendant se temps Kakashi était resté au centre du terrain, lisant son livre tout en attendant avec impatience le début des événements. Le premier à agir fut Sasuke, qui commença un combat au taijutsu. Il commença par essayer de faucher les jambes de son sensei. Ce dernier esquiva facilement en faisant un petit saut.

_- phase un enclenché. Pensa Sasuke._

L'uchiwa essaya d'envoyer un coup de poing dans l'abdomen de l'Hatake, coup qui fut facilement paré, ainsi que d'une multitude d'autre. Lentement Sasuke recula, essayant t'attirais leur professeur vers la forêt. Quand il fut suffisamment près il s'arrêta, il ne fallait pas qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose.

Pourtant Kakashi savait très bien ce qu'il se passer, c'est pour ça que quand il vit Sakura sortir du haut d'un arbre pour lui sauter dessus il n'en fit nullement surprit. Gérant ses deux élèves avec facilité, il fut par contre surprit de trouvé l'héritière du Yondaime nul part. Le combat de taijutsu dura plusieurs minutes. Soudain Sakura se fit en retrait, tandis que le brun se mis à composer des signes.

_- Phase deux enclenché ! pensa de nouveau l'Uchiwa._

- Katon : techniques de la boule de feu suprême !

L'argenté fit un bond de côté, seulement Sakura l'attendait près de son point de chute, engageant un nouveau combat de taijutsu. Pourtant il ne dura pas longtemps la rose se reculant tandis que Sasuke lancé une nouvelle technique.

- Katon : technique de la balsamine !

De nouveau Kakashi esquiva l'attaque, sauf que cette fois personne l'attendait. Rapidement il décida d'assommé Sasuke, dont les Katon devenait gênant. Seulement après avoir fait deux pas il se retrouva immobilisé. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'était fait piéger dans un seau quand il vit Naruko sortir d'un buisson, courant vers lui la main tendus vers les clochettes.

Lorsque la blonde fut assez près de lui, il brisa le sceau et attrapa le bras de Naruko, la retournant avant d'enserrer sa taille. L'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

- Pas mal, chuchota l'argenté dans l'oreille de Naruko. Mais oublie pas que Minato-sama a aussi était mon sensei, je peux facilement briser ce type de sceau.

Naruko fut prise d'une soudaine panique, ne faisant toujours pas confiance à son sensei. Sans que l'un des deux ne s'y attende, une onde de choc provenant de la Namikaze envoya valser Kakashi. Un puissant flash eu lieu, éblouissant les deux autre genin ainsi que le juunin qui c'était redresser dans les airs.

Le premier sceau bloquant les pouvoirs de la jeune fille venait de céder sous l'impulsion de la panique. Et pourtant une grande partie de cette dernière venais de disparaitre, remplacer par un sentiment de bien-être sans égal pour la blonde. Elle ressentait le pouvoir valkyr couler à travers son système de circulation de chakra, mieux encore, elle avait l'impression de le sentir couler à travers ses veines. Malgré tout la panique n'avait pas disparus, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se remit sur ses gardes.

Du côté du reste de l'équipe sept la surprise était de taille, sous leur yeux Naruko venais de changer, reprenant son apparence de princesse des glaces, une aura de couleur blanche l'entourait de toute part, une aura de chakra tellement condensé qu'elle en était devenu visible.

La blanche se lança sur Kakashi, préférant prévenir que guérir. Kakashi comme elle, fut surprise de la voir beaucoup plus rapide. Naruko lança son poing à la rencontre de la mâchoire de son professeur. Se dernier bloqua le coup, pourtant sous l'impact il recula d'un pas, non contant d'être plus rapide, elle était aussi plus forte. Elle envoya un coup de pied retourner, mais l'argenté attrapa sa jambe, l'envoyant voler au loin. Se redressant ans les airs, elle revint a sa rencontre a peine le pied poser au sol. Rapidement Kakashi esquiva son coup, avant de lui prendre le bras et de rapidement lui donné un petit coup sur la nuque, l'assommant d'une traite.

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux autre élève qui levait les bras en signe d'abandon. Il était fiers d'eux, ils avait très vide comprit le sens de ce test, et même si il y avait eu un petit imprévu à la fin, il pouvait dire sans conteste qu'ils avaient réussis ce test.


	6. Chapter 6

Un courant d'air frais souffla sur le visage de la jeune endormie, faisant bouger au gré du vent des mèches de ses cheveux à la couleur si particulière. Cette douce caresse fit doucement ouvrir les yeux à la valkyrie, constatant à son plus grand étonnement la présence à ses côtés du jeune héritier des Uchiwa. Ce dernier avait le regard perdu en direction de la forêt, n'ayant pas remarquer le réveille de la Namikaze. A ce droite ce trouver Sakura qui manger seul dans son coin, tandis que Kakashi se trouva introuvable.

Sasuke mis plusieurs minutes avant de remarquer que la blanche à ses côtés avait ouvert les yeux. Des qu'il l'aperçut le brun perdit son air inquiet, revêtant un masque moqueur qui fit craindre le pire à Naruko.

- Et bien, on dirait que la belle aux bois dormant est enfin réveiller ! Railla Sasuke.

- Et ba écoute, j'attendais un baiser de mon prince charmant, mais il semble que j'en ai attendu trop de toi en te confiant ce rôle.

L'Uchiwa se mit, à la plus grande satisfaction de la blanche, à rougir d'un coup, surpris par la réplique de Naruko. Seulement c'était sans compter l'esprit de défi de Sasuke, une idée avait germée dans son esprit, une idée qui aller lui permettre de prendre sa coéquipière à son propre jeu. Lentement, pour bien laissez à la Namikaze de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, prenant un malin plaisir à la torturer mentalement, il reprocha lentement son visage de celui de la jeune fille. De son côté la blanche c'était figée, quand elle avait dit cette phrase, elle n'avait jamais pensée que ce dernier le prendrait au mots, de ce fait, elle ne savais plus quoi faire, attendant la suite des événement avec appréhension. Elle avait bien sentie qu'elle changer, devenant de plus en plus une fille au niveau mental, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à voir les garçons comme des petit-amies potentiel. Et pourtant ce qui ce passer commençait à la faire sérieusement douter. Malgré tout une seconde part d'ombre subsister dans son esprit, Sasuke était son meilleur amie, et elle avait peut d'aller plus loin et de détruire leur relation qui était plus qu'important à ses yeux. Mais pour le coup l'Uchiwa ignora tout simplement ses doutes, ne les connaissant même pas. Comblant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient Sasuke finit par poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille.

Des milliers de sentiment traversèrent les deux enfants, partageant ensemble leur premier baiser. L'espoir, un peu d'amour, de la moquerie, mais surtout le doute et la peur. Le doute de ce que représentait ce baiser, simple réponse du à la pique lancer précédemment ou un peu plus ? Et la peur de ce qu'il pouvait impliquer. Le temps sembla ce figeais, seconde, minute, heure, Naruko ne savait plus depuis combien de temps avait commencé ce doux baiser, tendre et chaste à la fois.

Ce fut Sasuke qui prit commença ce baiser, et ce fut aussi lui qui prit l'initiative de le rompre, mettant fin au contact avec les lèvres de la fille de l'hokage. Les deux jeunes ninjas restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, lisant une multitude de sentiment qui défiler. Finalement les masques reprirent leurs positions sur leur visage respectif, stoppant l'ambiance légèrement romantique qui c'était installer entre eux.

- Alors, mademoiselle est contente ? Elle est bien réveiller maintenant ? dit l'Uchiwa avec un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Oui … Très bien réveiller …. Merci. Répondit Naruko toujours un peu perdu.

Les joues de la jeune fille avait toujours une jolie teinte rouge, et sa voix était légèrement tremblante, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à repende le contrôle de ses émotions que le brun. Et cette constatation fit de nouveau rosir Sasuke. Le corps toujours à une température anormalement élevé, Naruko fermi les yeux, coupant ainsi le contact visuel avec son partenaire. Seule, dans le noi, elle réussis à se calmer du mieux que possible, repensant à son combat contre Kakashi pour évite ses neurones de revenir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Du sang coula le long du bras droit de Sakura, ses ongles enfoncer dans la chair de sa peau. De sa place elle avait assisté à toute la scène, qui était loin d'être réjouissante pour elle. La Haruno s'était toujours targuer d'être la fan numéro un de Sasuke, avec peut-être comme rival Ino, mais depuis qu'elle était den l'équipe sept, pour elle, elle était la fille la plus proche du beau bun, et sa prétendante principale au rôle de petite amie, négligeant totalement la présence de la Namikaze. Grave erreur. La haire que ressentait la rose à l'égard de la blonde augmentait au fil du temps, et déjà la rose essayer de trouver mille et une manières de se débarrasser d'elle. Et certaines de ses manières était loin d'être … réjouissante.

- Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette et arrêter de nous espionner Kakashi-sensei ? Demanda d'une voix claire Naruko.

Kakashi poussa un long soupir, ce demandant comment son élève la plus surprenante avait fait pour le repérer, mais ce n'était pas là le point qui le contrarier le plus. Il avait pu sans problème observer le rapprochement entre Naruko et Sasuke, et il ne savait pas trop que penser de cela, surtout que d'âpres ses sources, ce n'était pas vraiment l'amour qui les liés, du moins à la base. Mais surtout il pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa seconde élève féminine une haine à toute épreuve, lui qui ce félicité d'avoir une équipe soudée il avait peut-être pensé un peu trop vite. Sortant du buisson dans lequel il était caché il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers son équipe.

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as fait pour me repérer Naruko.

- Sous cette « forme » je peux ressentir les auras tout autour de moi. Expliqua la blanche.

- Cette forme ? je crois que tu nous dois des explications. Dit le professeur.

- Je ne vous dois rien du tout, chaque ninja à ses secrets, mais comme nous allons faire équipe, je pense qu'il est plus avantageux de vous mettre au courant.

La Namikaze prit quelques secondes de pause, s'apprêtant à révéler pour la première fois ce qu'elle était vraiment, en même temps elle-même n'était pas au courant depuis bien longtemps, et d'une certain façon, elle avait peur de mal expliquer, et surtout que son équipe la rejette.

- Je ne suis pas humaine. Commença Naruko sous l'étonnement de ses auditeurs. Je suis la descendante d'un peuple aujourd'hui oublié dans les affres du temps. Mon aïeule se nomme Serelia Lisaya Elfrigia, seconde princesse des valkyries, un peuple ayant existé à l'époque du Rikudo-sanin, alors que tout son peuple est partie je ne sais où, elle, elle est restée ici, elle s'est mariée au Rikudo et est devenu la première Uzumaki.

- Tu es la descendante du Rikudo ! S'exclama Sasuke.

- Mais alors sa veux dire qu'aucun Uzumaki n'est humain non ? j'ai connu plusieurs Uzumaki et pourtant aucun n'a de chakra similaire au tien. Argumenta l'épouvantail.

- Vraiment ? les Uzumaki n'était-il pas connu pour leur longévité et pour le chakra particulièrement dense ? Mais vous avez raison sur un point, aucun des Uzumaki que vous avez pu connaitre n'était une valkyrie, déjà ses êtres sont uniquement féminin, et Serelia avait scellé ses gênes valkyr qui ne sont sensé se réveiller que sous certaine condition que j'ai involontairement réunie, donc en gros je suis la première valkyrie foulant le sol de ce monde depuis mon ancêtre.

- Alors comme ça tu es une véritable princesse royal ? demanda l'Uchiwa un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Oui, tu devrais commençais par te mettre à genoux devant moi, mon petit Sasuke. Répondit la valkyrie sur le même ton.

- C'est surtout un monstre ! Cracha Sakura.

Contre toute attente ce fut le brun qui réagit le premier, Naruko étant trop triste pour ça. Ce dernier se retourna sur la rose avant de lui mettre une gifle majestueuse, faisant tomber la jeune fille sur le coup. Pendant quelques instants le temps sembla se figeait, regardant tous Sasuke avec un air surprit. Les yeux de la Haruno finirent par ce remplir de larme, coulant lentement le long de son visage. Cette dernière se leva avant de partir en courant, toujours aussi choquer et sous l'air consterner de Kakashi.

- Ne l'écoute pas, tu n'es pas un monstre, et personne dans le village ne réagira comme ça. Je vais y veiller, dit doucement Sasuke en essuyant du pouce l'unique larme qui avait perlé de l'œil gauche de la blanche.

- Merci Sasuke.

Les deux enfants rougirent avant de se séparer, provoquant un soupir de la part de Kakashi, il avait de moins en moins de mal à comprendre les relations de ses élèves, ainsi que leur réaction, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il savait quoi faire pour autant. La relation la plus compliqué à comprendre était celle des deux genins en face de lui, ils étaient visiblement plus que des amies, mais également moins que des amants, leur relation était un peu floue et nébuleuse, mais une chose était sûr, Sasuke ne permettait pas qu'on face du mal à la blanche, seule lui y avait le droit, sans doute parce qu'il savait quoi faire pour ne pas trop la blesser. Concernant Sakura c'était vraiment facile à comprendre, elle aimer inconditionnellement Sasuke et était plus que jalouse de Naruko.

- Et donc le pouvoir que tu as utilisé contre moi était ton pouvoir de valkyrie ? Demanda l'épouvantail pour ramener la discussion à une partie plus intéressante.

- Oui.

Naruko se concentra, cherchant une nouvelle fois à entrer en contact avec son pouvoir, et elle n'y eu aucun mal, aussitôt essayer elle se sentie envahir par cette puissance et ce bien-être qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus, son pouvoir était en train de totalement fusionner avec elle, elle le ressentait jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, et grâce à cette fusion elle se sentait enfin complète. Son chakra d'origine, de couleur bleue, avait presque totalement disparue, remplacer par son pouvoir valkyr qui irradier ses veines, avec ou sans le premier sceau n'aurait bien plus vraiment de différence, elle serait une valkyrie, peu importe les sceaux. De l'extérieur son aura blanche avait réapparut, la nimbant d'une touche de surnaturel.

- Mon, père à sceller se pouvoir avec dix sceaux, et le premier à lâcher pendant le combat.

- Pourquoi avoir mis autant de sceaux ?

- Mon corps ne peut résister à ma puissance total, ils sont là pour me maintenir en vie.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi le premier à lâcher aussi facilement ? ce serait dangereux pour toi si les autres venaient à se rompre comme ça. Expliqua l'argenté.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, intervient un nouvelle voix. Il y avait une brèche volontairement faite sur le premier sceau pour ne pas couper Naruko de son pouvoir valkyr, les autres sont beaucoup plus solides, mais même ainsi il n'aurait pas du lâcher comme ça, il y a donc une autre explication.

- Papa ! que fais-tu ici ! Demanda la Namikaze.

- Je suis venue voir comment tu t'en sortais, expliqua le Yondaime. Naruko, l'autre explication et que maintenant que tu es une fille, tes émotion sont beaucoup moins stables, et que tu as beaucoup plus de mal à les contrôler. Sous le coup d'un puissant sentiment, tu as du involontairement faire appel à tes pouvoir enfuit, ses derniers se sont engouffrait par la faille du sceau et l'ont agrandit, jusqu'à ce que le sceau vienne à casser.

L'explication laissa tout le monde penseur, sous le regard bienveillant du chef de Konoha.

oOo

Dans le pays de Yuki no kuni, une maison était en proie à des flammes dévastatrice. Tout autour des habitants la chaleur dégager par le feu faisait fondre le neige qui rendait ce pays si difficile à vivre. De nombreux ninja ce trouver tout autour de la maison, l'attaquant sans relâche essayant de réduire au silence toute personne vivante. A quelques mètre de la, un père courait de toute ses forces, portant sa fille sur son dos, dans l'espoir de la mettre en sécurité, seulement il se savait poursuivit. S'arrêtant il déposa sa fille sur le sol.

- Ecoute-moi bien Yumiko, dit difficilement Maoku. Tu dois partir, très, très loin d'ici. Va à Konoha, et explique leur ce qu'il c'est passer ici, c'est un village tolérant, ils t'accueilleront à bras ouverts. Devient ninja là-bas, mais fait attention à toi, n'oublie pas que tu as sur tes épaule l'avenir du clan, rebâti le au village de la feuille, et surtout ne revient jamais ici tu as compris ? Dotou ne te fera pas de cadeau si tu reviens, il cherche à détruire tout notre clan pour s'être rebeller contre lui, donc ne revient pas, jamais !

Les yeux plein de larmes Yumiko acquiesça, son père se retourna avant de repartir de là où il venait, pour retenir leurs poursuivant, et lui laisser le temps de fuir, serrant les deux œufs qu'elle tenait dans les bras, elle se mit en route, bien consciente qu'elle ne reverrait surement sa famille. Elle sauta sur le premier bateau de marchant qu'elle aperçut et ce camoufla du mieux que possible, la route jusqu'au pays du feu allez être longue.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, me revoilà, désolé de la longue attente j'avais un peu de ma avec ce chapitre, et pour tout dire je ne suis toujours pas entièrement satisfaite, j'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout. Une fois n'est pas coutume je vais répondre au com, ses derniers me faisant vraiment plaisir.

ikikaeru-jin'sei : Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant, j'espère qu'il te plaira bien qu'il n'y a pas de moment mignon comme tu les aimes tant, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre =). Sinon oui, Sasuke va être très protecteur avec Naruko, mais il va y avoir un élément perturbateur dans tout ça (bien que je suppose avec ce chapitre il ne sera pas dur de trouver quoi ^^)

Dj :contente que tu ais apprécier, et pour ta question tu as une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre.

Lenna-chan : J'espère que ton œil va mieux, (moment blague pourrie off), comment toi je suis tombé en adoration sur les fics avec Naruko, (à la base les Naruko/Sasuke mais maintenant dès qu'il y a Naruko je suis contente ^^) et je trouve qu'il n'y en as malheureusement pas assez. Pareil pour les parents de Naruto que j'aime beaucoup aussi ^^

Agroud: tu as bien résumé le dernier chapitre, mais maintenant il est trop tard pour Sakura, c'est un es point sur lequel je me suis posée le plus de question j'espere que je n'ai pas trop précipité les choses, mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite de l'histoire.

Voilà, bon chapitre a tous.

* * *

Yumiko jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la bâche qui la recouvrait. Elle était une nouvelle fois montée clandestinement sur un bateau, elle ne savait plus combien de bateau avait-elle déjà pris comme ça. Mais elle changeait souvent pour ne pas se faire repérer, et surtout pour s'assurer de sa route. À plusieurs reprises déjà elle avait cru mourir de faim ou de soif, car une fois embaquée et cachée, elle ne bougeait plus d'un pouce attendant avec impatience d'être arrivé à destination. Cela devait maintenant faire un mois depuis le début de son voyage, chaque jours qui passait, elle pensait à sa famille qu'elle avait abandonnée à Yuki no kuni, allaient-ils bien ? Etaient-ils seulement encore en vie ? Son clan était certes l'un des plus puissant du pays, principalement grâce à leur capacité si particulière, mais face aux armées du daymo et au village ninja qu'il avait fait construire en secret même eux ne tiendrez pas longtemps. Elle versa de nouveau une larme en pensant à son grand-frère, il était le plus fort d'entre eux, mais donc forcément celui que l'on essayerait d'éliminer en premier. Elle avait toujours était fortement proche de lui, à un telle point que quelque part leurs parents avait peur que leur relation se développe au-delà d'une simple affection frère/sœur. Pour sa part, Yumiko n'y avait jamais pensée, peut-être simplement car elle avait que douze ans, ou peut-être que ses sentiments avait toujours était celle d'une femme vis à vis de son frère. Elle ne savait pas, et elle s'en foutait.

Une main l'attrapa par la peau du cou, et sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle fut soudainement tirée en arrière. La personne qui la tenait était un marin, sans doute un membre de l'équipage du navire. Il était le stéréotype même de ces personnes, grand, fortement musclé, possédant des tatouages et quelques cicatrices. Il avait le visage bourru et surtout assez effrayant pour une jeune fille de douze ans. Ce dernier rapprocha son visage du sien, observant de plus près son visage. Effrayée, Yumiko voulu faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'éloigner de l'homme, malheureusement ses jambes ne touchaient plus le sol, et ses bras étaient comme paralysé. Un éclair apparut, et le tonnerre gronda aussitôt. L'orage était juste au-dessus d'eux. Soudain, la prenant au dépourvue le rire de l'homme retentit, étant à moitié couvert par le vent.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Une jolie petite passagère clandestine.

L'homme puait l'alcool, sans doute venait-il de boire avec le reste de l'équipage, mais la question qui la préoccuper était surtout comment allait-elle ce sortir de cette situation ? Elle regarda de droite à gauche, mais il y avait qui pouvait lui venir en aide. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre sonna, et une pluie violente s'abattie sur le bateau et ses alentours. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problème il fallait maintenant que sa visibilité soit réduite.

- Tu es vraiment pas mal, je devrais peut-être m'amuser avec toi.

Un éclair de terreur passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille, elle était certes jeune, mais sa mère l'avait très vite mis en garde sur les hommes qui voulaient s'amuser, lui expliquant qu'en réalité ils voulaient simplement coucher avec elle. Mais l'homme avait raison sur un point, elle était belle, elle le savait et cela sans être prétentieuse. Elle avait de long cheveux de couleur ébène, des yeux d'une teinte émeraude, de fine lèvres rouges, et surtout, ce qui lui donnée une grande beauté, une peau extrêmement blanche qui contrastait fortement avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Elle était assez petite pour son âge, et ne pesait pas bien lourd, de ce fait elle avait une taille fine, ce qui lui donnée un air de petite poupée.

Tandis que l'homme avancer sa main libre vers sa poitrine pourtant quasi inexistante, une idée lui vain en tête. Elle avait réussis à retrouver l'usage de ses bras, mais cela lui se servait pas à grand-chose, en revanche ses jambes se trouvait à bonne hauteur pour frapper un point sensible de l'anatomie masculine. Quand sa jambes entra en contact avec l'entre jambes de l'homme, ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur, lâchant Yumiko qui s'étala sur le sol. Tout de suite, elle se remit debout, cherchant un issu à sa situation, malheureusement, étant sur un bateau, elle était coincée. Le cri de l'homme alerta plusieurs autres marins et une course poursuite commença. Pourtant elle se retrouva vite bloquée, ne pouvant plus rien faire, en équilibre sur le rebord du bateau. Quand une vague plus grand que les autres percuta le navire, elle bascula dans l'océan ténébreux qui s'étendait en dessous d'elle. Plongeant dans l'eau glacée. Elle fut submergée par le désespoir en même temps que par l'eau, elle était si proche de son but, si proche du pays du feu, elle le savait, mais maintenant tout était perdu. Peu à peu elle sombra dans l'inconscience, tandis que les vagues la portaient vers son destin.

OoO

Naruko soupira, elle n'en pouvait plus de la rose, elle lui tapait sur le système. Depuis pas mal de temps maintenant cette dernière l'avait pris en grippe, mais plus le temps passait, et plus la haine de Sakura à son encontre ne cesser d'augmentait. Au début elle n'avait pas compris l'origine de cette rancœur, mais rapidement cela devint aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Elle était incapable de dire si c'était dû à sa perspicacité ou au fait qu'elle comprenait de mieux en mieux les filles, mais le résultat était là. En parlant de ça, elle sentait de moins en moins son ancienne masculinité, elle ressemblait à une fille, elle agissait comme une fille, elle pensait même comme une fille, cela l'avait troublait un peu au début, mais elle c'était maintenant habituée. Elle c'était également rapidement habituée à sa condition de valkyrie, même si il était plus judicieux de dire qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été comme telle. Pour en revenir à la rose, Naruko avait finalement compris que cette dernière était tout simplement jalouse de sa proximité avec leur troisième coéquipier.

Naruko se retourna, elle était allongée dans une plaine, près d'un petit lac qu'elle avait trouvée peu de temps auparavant. Peu de personne passait ici, ce qui en faisait l'endroit idéal pour se reposer et réfléchir. Elle posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, cela avait beau faire un mois depuis leur baiser, la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment était toujours présente dans son esprit. Fermant les yeux elle revit la scène dans sa tête, aussi clairement que si elle c'était passée hier. C'était un point qui la perturber énormément, et une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à rassurer la rose. Elle-même n'était pas sur des sentiments qu'elle éprouver envers le brun. Etait-ce de l'amitié ? De l'amour ?

La blanche soupira dès que l'on parlait de sentiments tout finissait toujours par se compliquer, quoi qu'il arriver. Elle avait au final décidé de garder sa véritable apparence, et bien entendu la rumeur sur son inhumanité avait rapidement fait le tour du village, mais cela n'avait pas tant choqué que cela les villageois, après tout beaucoup d'entre eux voyait déjà les ninjas comme des êtres surhumains. Toujours était-il que maintenant elle ne pouvait plus se baladait dans les rues sans attirer tous regard.

Ses pensées re-dérivèrent sur Sasuke et les valkyries. Car il y avait un point particulier qui mettait le bocson dans ses sentiments et qui la faisait douter de ses derniers pour le brun. Quelque part elle se sentait aussi attiré pour les femmes, bien sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'Uchiwa était bien plus puissant que ça, mais ce point la déranger, tant et si bien qu'elle posa une question à son père, question qui était lié. « Si le peuple valkyrien était uniquement composer de femme, et que les hommes y était totalement interdis, comment faisait-elle pour ce reproduire ? », C'était une question simple et toute bête, mais qui pourtant avait le mérite qu'on la pose. Son père avait alors émis des hypothèses, il ne pouvait malheureusement faire beaucoup plus. Son idée était qu'étant donné que les valkyries était un peuple non humain, les lois naturels qui régisse les hommes ne les touchaient pas, ainsi il était peut-être possible qu'elle puisse se reproduire entre femmes. C'était une théorie assez tiré par les cheveux, mais pas impossible, après tout on n'avait aucun document sur les valkyries, et bien que l'idée que deux femmes puissent se reproduire était franchement étrange, cela n'en demeurer pas moins la meilleur explication pour le moment.

La Namikaze poussa un nouveau soupir, avant de rapidement se décaler sur le côté pour esquiver une personne qui venait de lui sauter dessus un kunai à la main, cherchant visiblement à la tuer. Naruko venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie, elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait sentie l'aura qu'au dernier moment. Si elle n'avait pas bougée, elle aurait maintenant un kunai dans la tête, ce qui ne devait pas faire que du bien. En regardant en direction de son assaillant Naruko eu la surprise de découvrir des cheveux rose, ainsi que la tête de Sakura qui aller avec. La blanche était tout simplement abasourdit, la Haruno avait tentée beaucoup de chose jusque maintenant, principalement des coups dans le dos, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensait que sa haine aller jusque-là. Un meurtre par jalousie, c'était vraiment … extrême.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique Sakura ?

- J'élimine les éléments indésirables. Répondit froidement cette dernière.

- Kakashi-sensei ne va pas être content tu que vois une de tes coéquipière comme indésirable. Ironisa Naruko.

- Cette équipe est trop petite pour nous deux.

- Hum … pas vraiment, une équipe doit être composé de trois genins, et … nous sommes trois. Je dirais plutôt que c'est Sasuke qui est trop petit pour nous deux, ce qui est marrant vue que c'est le plus grand de nous trois.

- Mais tu as fini de te foutre de ma gueule !

Sakura bondis sur Naruko kunai en main, visant directement la gorge. N'étant pas surprise par cette attaque la blanche esquiva très facilement, sa vitesse accru par ses gênes de valkyrie aidée beaucoup. Mais cela ne découragea pas la rose que repartie aussitôt à l'assaut. Elle tenta de placer un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de Naruko, mais cette dernière para de son bras, et se pencha légèrement en arrière pour esquiver le kunai qui visait une fois de plus sa gorge. La Namikaze fit un bond en arrière. Elle avait du mal à croire que Sakura se soit à ce point amélioré en seulement un mois, et surtout elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse essayer de la tuer aussi ouvertement et froidement. C'était comme si elle avait quelqu'un d'autre que la fille avait qui elle était allée à l'académie en face d'elle.

- Tu sais que tu pourrais blesser des gens avec ce kunai ? Demanda Naruko en affichant malgré tout un sourire sarcastique.

- C'est bien mon attention, ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais à ton enterrement, la fille de l'hokage tuée par un déserteur qui passait par là, quel dommage.

- Tu t'es aussi améliorée.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur, il m'a appris à tuer, et m'a fortement entrainer.

Naruko haussa un sourcil, il ne voyait pas du tout qui dans le village oserai apprendre à une jeune fille de douze comment tuer ses coéquipier, ce qui était franchement inquiétant.

- Enfin bon, tu sais, il y a tellement de faille dans ton plan qu'en comparaison le gruyère en devint banal. De un, personne ne te croira, pourquoi ? ça c'est mon deux, car tu sais quoi ? Les déserteurs ça ne se promène pas aussi près de Konoha idiote, tu crois qui servent à quoi tous les anbus qu'on à pour protéger le village ? A jouer à la belote ? Bref, en trois je suis sûr que tu arboras un tel sourire à mon enterrement que tout le monde verra la comédie. Pour continuer, je suis une valkyrie, je suis douer pour faire passer les âmes dans l'au-delà, pas pour y mettre moi-même les pieds, enfin quoi que j'y mets peut-être les pieds quand j'envoie une âme là-bas, j'en sais rien j'ai jamais essayé. Mais surtout, le point le plus important …. _Je suis infiniment plus puissante que toi !_

Pour confirmer ses dires la blanche relâcha sa puissance, rien que le premier sceau lui donnée accès à une formidable quantité d'énergie, et elle ne l'avait pas replacé depuis qu'il c'était brisé. Elle fit jaillir son énergie d'elle, toujours aussi dance, et une sorte de manteau entièrement blanc la recouvrit, son aura. Elle espérait que la vue de ce spectacle fasse fuir la rose, mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, bien que son visage se décomposa elle ne bougea pas, du moins pendant quelques secondes. Une fois remit de ses émotions elle réafficha un visage froid et se relança dans le combat. Et la blanche ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas blesser Sakura. Pourquoi la Haruno, elle ne s'en priva pas, surprenant la blanche en sortant un deuxième kunai avec son autre main, montrant par la même qu'elle était ambidextre, et la blessant au bras gauche. Enerver Naruko envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac de son adversaire, l'envoyant voler contre un arbre proche. Le contact du corps de Sakura avec l'arbre créa un sinistre craquement tandis que la rose cracha du sang en poussant un cri de douleur. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que cette dernière ne puisse se relever, mais elle n'était plus en état de combattre, elle le savait très bien, des côtes avaient était brisée, ainsi que quelque chose dans son dos qui lui donnait du mal à tenir debout. Tout ce qu'elle put faire avant de partir fut de lancer un regard de haine à l'encontre de la blanche, ainsi qu'une dernière menace.

- Tu me le payeras Naruko.

- Eh je t'ai rien fait moi, c'est toi qui viens me déranger pendant que je me repose.

Mais Sakura n'attendit pas la réplique pour parti, provoquant un profond soupir de Naruko. Cette dernière se tenait le bras, là où était sa blessure. Elle commençait déjà à cicatrisait grâce à ses pouvoir de valkyrie. Elle avait la mauvaise sensation que cette histoire était loin d'être fini.

OoO

Un mal de crane abominable se fit ressentit chez Yumiko alors qu'elle commençait difficilement à ce réveiller. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, ce demandant comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle était toujours en vie. Regardant tout autour d'elle, elle comprit qu'elle avait dû dériver jusqu'ici. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Les œufs ! Elle se jeta sur son sac qui avait atterrie non loin d'elle et poussa un soupir de soulagement en les voyant tout deux intacte. Elle était en vie et les œufs aussi, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance.

- Mais où suis-je. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander à haute voix.

Le plus probable était qu'elle était au pays du feu étant donné que c'était le pays le plus proche de là où elle était tombée, mais ce n'était pas sûr. Elle put voir un petit village au loin, elle aller demander son chemin la bas. Et aussi manger. En regardant son porte-monnaie elle constata qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent, et soupirant elle comprit qu'elle aller dans doute devoir voler pour se nourrir, qu'elle disgrâce pour une noble du pays des neiges.

OoO

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara Kakashi en soupirant. Sakura est introuvable, mais au vue des événements, il est fort probable qu'elle ait déserté.

A son tour Naruko poussa un soupir, elle aurait voulu garder les éléments de la veille secrète, malheureusement un anbu les avaient vue et l'avait rapporté à son père, elle c'était donc vue obliger de lui raconter la vérité, et comme cette dernière n'était pas là aujourd'hui … Il n'était pas difficile de faire le lien.


End file.
